Blue as the Sky
by blue-genjutsu
Summary: Naruto begins to realize his feelings for Shikamaru go deeper than friendship. Shikamaru begins falling in love with his best friend. ShikaNaru Yaoi
1. Blue skies and Blue eyes

**Pairings**: ShikaNaru, KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaShino, ChouHina, InoNejiTen (triangle). The main focus of this story is on ShikaNaru and the other pairings may be mentioned but not shown that much, I haven't decided yet.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

**Ages**: Naruto, along with the ones he graduated with at the academy, are all 16 years old. Neji, Lee and Tenten are 17. Kakashi is 30 and Iruka is 29.

Sasuke is still with Orochimaru, and this is AU because it differs from what the manga has happen after Naruto came back from his 2 and half years training with Jiraiya. When Naruto came back he took the Chuunin exam with Chouji and Hinata and all three passed it and became chuunins. Their other team mates and friends had already become chuunin while Naruto was gone. Neji is the only one that passed the Jounin exams and became a jounin.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter One – Blue skies and Blue eyes**

He doesn't know when he first started noticing Naruto's blue eyes more than the loud orange of his clothes. It had started out gradually over the past few months and he just couldn't stop thinking about them. Maybe it was the fact that the color reminded him of the sky on a beautiful day that had lots of fluffy white clouds drifting along. And then there is the hair. Golden as the sun that shines on those beautiful, lazy days.

Shikamaru had been friends with Naruto for several years now. Despite the fact that the hyperactive teenager drove him so crazy sometimes, that he just wanted to smack him, there was just something special about his blue-eyed friend. He would always act like Naruto was too troublesome for him to deal with, but that was a lie. He actually admired the blond a lot. Even envied him. The admiration was because of the blond's willingness to fight to the bitter end to save those he cares about. The stubbornness to not back down from any fight, even if the odds were against him.

The envy he felt was because the blond had so much stamina and strength. He made Shikamaru feel guilty sometimes when he'd rather lay around and do nothing. But because of Naruto, Shikamaru has changed some. He is willing to do what it takes if it means the life and death of a friend, or even a fellow shinobi. He did that a few years ago for the traitor, Uchiha Sasuke. And he has done it a few times more since then.

Shikamaru was currently enjoying his favorite pastimes. Cloud-watching and thinking of his best friend. There was a time when Chouji was his best friend. But ever since Naruto had come back from his training with Jiraiya, that position had been taken over by Naruto.

_Naruto is should to be back from his mission now. I wonder if I should head over to Ichiraku's to see if he's there. Even if he's not, it is about lunch time now. _

Shikamaru worked at the Ninja Academy in the mornings. He would teach the students weapons training for a couple hours a day. Then he would have the rest of the day off until it was time for him to go to his other job, where he would work in the Mission's office and collect the mission reports brought back by the ninja, that came in to turn them in, and then they would collect their pay. He would work there for a few hours after lunch, then he would finally be finished for the day.

Despite the fact that he found both his jobs tedious, the jobs allowed for him to have plenty of free time everyday, so he could enjoy his cloud-watching. There was the occasional day or two a week that he would have to go on a mission himself, if there were more missions than normal.

Shikamaru got up off the ground where he had been laying. He put his hands in his pockets and casually strolled off in the direction of the ramen stand.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at the ramen stand, working on finishing up his third bowl of miso ramen. He was the only one seated at the counter, all the other customers were inside the restaurant seated at the booths and tables. Naruto always preferred eating at the counter. He hated eating inside because of all the hateful glares he would receive from some of the other customers. 

Even after all the years of having to endure the glares and the hatred, Naruto still didn't have a tough enough skin to ignore it and pretend it didn't hurt. Yes, he had his mask of fake smiles he used, but inside it hurt him and he was so tired of it. If it weren't for his friends, he would have either moved away from the village to find peace somewhere else or maybe even withdrawn into himself and become depressed.

But his friends kept him going, gave him a reason to live and a reason to stay in the village. He also still wanted to be Hokage some day and make life in the village better for everyone.

Shikamaru walked up and saw Naruto seated at the counter, he sat down beside him and looked at him. "Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru and smiled at his friend. "Hey Shika!"

Shikamaru ordered a bowl of chicken ramen from the waitress, Ayame. Then turned back to Naruto. "How was the mission?"

Naruto finished the last bit of his ramen then turned back to his friend. "Boring! I'm so tired of the C and D rank missions I've been getting. Today was supposed to be a C one but it really should have been D."

"How so?" Shikamaru started eating. He had heard these complaints from Naruto before. Practically every time Naruto came back from a mission. But he didn't feel like angering Naruto by telling him that he kept repeating himself all the time.

Naruto got a disgusted look on his face. "It was an escort mission, but it was only to escort a spoiled rich kid from here to her village, two miles away. Sheesh! I had to listen to her brag about how much her father spoiled her and gave her everything she wanted. And about how important her father was in her own village. The kid never shut up the whole trip! Of course no one attacked us to make the trip more exciting, and to get the kid to shut up. Why do I always get the worst missions? Huh? Can you tell me that!" Naruto had started yelling by the end of his speech.

Shikamaru had started wincing from the pain caused by sitting too close to the loud ninja. Then he realized he was supposed to say something now. "Hmm...sounds like it was troublesome." His old standby answer for everything. It was expected after all.

"You have no idea, Shika!" Naruto yelled, but not as loud as before. Then he shook his head. "I wish Tsunade baa-chan would give me an A or B mission to make up for all these lousy ones I've been getting for the past month. But she keeps insisting that there aren't enough to go around, and that the more experienced ninjas get first priority on the available ones. I'm never going to be Hokage doing these crappy missions all the time! I need more experience and the only way to get it is to do A and B missions."

Shikamaru understood Naruto's frustrations and he wished there was a way he could cheer up his friend. "Hey Naruto."

"Yes, Shika?"

"Do you have another mission tomorrow?"

"No, that damn old hag claims there is a shortage in missions at the moment and told me to take the next two days off." Naruto was not happy about it and it showed on his face. Naruto always goes to the Hokage whenever he gets back from his missions in order to try and get her to give him better ones.

_Maybe I can help get Naruto to feel better. I hate seeing him like this, I miss his cheerfulness and smile._ "Well tomorrow I only have to work for a few hours at the Academy, I don't have a shift at the Mission's office tomorrow, so I have the rest of the day free. Would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

Naruto looked with surprise at Shikamaru. _He wants to spend his free time with me? _"Um, yeah sure. I'd love to, Shika!" Naruto smiled with happiness at his friend.

Shikamaru smiled back at him. "Great. I get finished at the Academy at eleven so do you want to meet here after to eat first, then we can go cloud-watching and talk?" _I love seeing that look of happiness on Naruto's face. He should always look this way. It makes him look beautiful. Why am I using the word beautiful to describe him? Hmm but the word does fit him._

"Sure, Shika that sounds like fun!" Naruto smiled again and gave Shika a real smile that was big and full of happiness. _Shika is such a good friend to me. I'm so lucky to have him in my life._

_There is that smile again, it touches something in my heart. It's rare to see him give a smile like that. Every time I see it, it makes me want to see it all the time. Naruto has had such a hard life. He doesn't deserve the treatment that he gets from the villagers. I don't understand how anyone could hate such a bright light in the world, as Naruto is. It makes no sense to me at all. One of these days I'll figure out why so many seem to hate him. I wonder if Naruto knows why. Would he tell me if he did?_

Shikamaru pulled out his wallet and paid for his and Naruto's meals.

"Shikamaru, you don't have to do that!" Naruto had changed over the last few years. He no longer begged others to pay for his ramen. In the past he did it because he didn't receive a lot of money when he was younger, and had to pay for his own rent and other living expenses, and so he had to be careful about not having enough money for food. But now he made enough money on missions that he could afford to eat and he didn't want to scrounge off his friends anymore.

"It's okay, Naruto. I want to pay for it." Shikamaru smiled at him. "Well, I'll meet you here at a little past eleven tomorrow."

Naruto gave in to Shikamaru's insistence on paying for his ramen and smiled back. "You bet! I'll be here waiting!"

"Bye, Naruto." Shikamaru turned to leave.

"Bye Shika! And thanks!"

Shikamaru gave Naruto a wave as he left, then headed in the direction of the Hokage Tower where the Mission's office was located.

Naruto smiled and waved at Ayame. "See you later Ayame!" As Naruto walked home, he thought about how nice Shikamaru was being to him. He had noticed that Shikamaru had been coming to the ramen stand a lot during the past month and that it seemed to be whenever Naruto would be there.

_Shika has become my best friend now. I used to think he was just a lazy ass when we were younger. But after our mission to try and save Sasuke, I realized how very smart he is and also how dedicated he can be as a shinobi. He risked his life for his team and the mission. Since then I've come to admire him a lot. I trust him with my life. I also enjoy all the times we spend together. I don't know why he's been so nice to me. But I'm glad for it all the same._

Naruto reached his apartment and unlocked his door. He went inside and took his sandals off at the door. Then he hung up his jacket on the coat rack that was nailed to the wall by the door. He headed to the kitchen and got a glass out, then filled it with water from the tap in the sink. He then headed for the living room and set the glass down on the coffee table in front of his couch. Then he sprawled himself out on the couch. He reached for the water and took a big gulp from the glass, then set the glass back down.

"Here I was in such a bad mood earlier after coming off the mission. Now I can't even remember why and it's all thanks to Shika. I need to remember to tell him how much I appreciate him, tomorrow. I don't want him to think I take his friendship for granted. It's too precious for me to lose." Naruto spoke aloud to himself in his lonely, empty apartment. But he didn't feel lonely at the moment. He felt very happy.

* * *

Shikamaru sat down at the long table, that was where the chuunin that worked in the office would sit and wait for teams, or those ninja that did solo missions, to come in and hand in their mission reports. It was also where Shikamaru and his co-workers would hand out any new missions, if any were available. His job also required him to hand out the paychecks. 

It was a very boring job in Shikamaru's opinion. So he would spend the time just thinking, while waiting for ninja to arrive. At the moment, the only ones in the office were the workers, and Shikamaru's co-workers were busy signing off on the mission reports and then filing them in the file cabinets, that were lined up behind them.

_I wish Naruto didn't care so much for Sakura. I hate seeing him pining away for her when she doesn't seem to have the same feelings towards him. Girls are so troublesome anyway. I've told him that many times but he just ignores it._

A few more minutes go by..._He really does have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. I'd rather look at them than any girl's eyes. I really can't stand looking at any part of a girl, let alone their eyes. And their voices just grate on my nerves. I used to think that one day I would settle down with some girl that was not pretty and yet not ugly and have two kids, a boy and a girl. How stupid I was then! There is no way that could make me happy. I don't want to become like my Dad and be a slave to some female. Mom can be so scary. Dad says it's worth it but I think he's full of shit. How could it be worth it? I'd rather marry Naruto!_

Another minute goes by..._Whoa did I just think that? What am I thinking!_

Luckily for Shikamaru's peace of mind, a team arrived to hand in their mission report. It was Kiba and Shino. Hinata had stopped going on missions with them because she was training to become a medical nin.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" Kiba greeted his friend.

Shino just nodded at Shikamaru.

Kiba handed Shikamaru the mission report. Shikamaru opened the scroll and read it. Then handed both Kiba and Shino their paychecks. He signed off on the report and handed it to the chuunin beside him. "Looks like you guys had an easy mission."

"Too damn easy! I'm getting really pissed at getting missions that genin could handle with their eyes closed!" Kiba ranted.

_Kiba sounds almost like Naruto._ "Yes, some others have been complaining too. But you know how it can get sometimes. Sometimes having peace with your neighbors can be so boring."

"You said it! I'm beginning to feel like my skills are getting rusty, what I wouldn't give right now for a freaking A mission! Right Akamaru?" Kiba looked down at Akamaru who was lying down on the floor next to him and looking bored.

"arf!"

"See even Akamaru is getting bored with our missions!" Kiba grinned at Shikamaru.

_I agree with Kiba about the lack of good missions, but he's really annoying the hell out of me. All he does is complain all the time and now he's got Akamaru doing it too._ There would be a frown on Shino's face if he was someone else. Since he wasn't, his face remained impassive as he listened to his team mate's complaints.

_No, even though Kiba shares some personality traits as Naruto, I'd rather listen to Naruto complain all day then to listen to Kiba do it for even a few minutes._ Shikamaru was handed a scroll from the man sitting beside him and told it was to be given to Kiba and Shino. He handed it over to Kiba. "Here's your next mission, have a good evening." Shikamaru hoped Kiba would get the hint and leave.

Kiba was about to say something more to Shikamaru, but Shino turned away to leave the Mission's office and said as he was leaving, "Thank you and have a good evening too, Shikamaru."

"Um, yeah, thanks and see you later, Shika!" Kiba and Akamaru followed their team mate out of the office.

_Thank God! Now I can get back to my thoughts again. Now what was I thinking about before being rudely interrupted. Hmmm...oh yes, Naruto. I can't wait till tomorrow. I actually feel excited. This is weird...but it's a nice kinda weird._

Shikamaru had a big smile on his face. His two chuunin co-workers looked at him with surprise, and then looked at each other with a questioning look on their faces. Then both just shrugged and went back to their work.

TBC


	2. The Kiss

**Pairings**: main ShikaNaru, KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaShino, ChouHina, InoNejiTen (triangle). The main focus of this story is on ShikaNaru and the other pairings may be mentioned but not shown that much, I haven't decided yet.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Two – The Kiss**

Naruto woke up the next morning at six am, without his alarm clock having to wake him up. He had went to bed early the night before, because he had been tired. He yawned and then got out of his bed and stretched. _Hmm, I slept pretty good last night._ He shuffled over to his bathroom and went to the sink. Then he ran some water and splashed it on his face. He dried his face off with a towel, then left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast.

_I think I'll have some eggs and toast this morning. I'll be having ramen with Shikamaru later. I can't wait to spend time with him. Whenever I'm around him I feel at peace inside. I don't know why his company makes me feel that way._ Naruto smiled as he thought of his friend.

Naruto made his breakfast and then sat down at the table to eat it. _I've been thinking about Shikamaru a lot lately. Even when I'm on my missions. I always look forward to getting back and telling him about them. Even if it's to complain, Shika always listens to me. I really don't think anyone I know listens to me like he's does. Even Iruka-sensei can sometimes get irritated with me and not want to listen to my complaints. I love Iruka-sensei a lot, but I can't go running to him every day and talking with him, like I can with Shikamaru._

Naruto was finished eating and got up to put his dishes in the sink. He rinsed them off, then left them in the sink to clean later. He headed back to his bedroom and got dressed for the morning. _I think I'll go train for a while and then I'll come back in time to shower and get ready for my ramen date with Shika. Well maybe I shouldn't be calling it a date!_

Naruto laughed at himself. _Shikamaru would freak if he heard me say it was a date. It would be nice though if someone would go on a date with me. I bet some of my friends are dating now. I wonder if Shika has a girlfriend. He's never mentioned it though. But I know Ino and Temari seem to like him, even though they pick on him all the time. Shikamaru is lucky to have two girls interested in him._ Naruto sighed. _Well I need to get out of here and go training._

Naruto left his house, locking his door behind him. After he got out of his apartment building he started jogging to the training field.

* * *

Shikamaru had a really bad morning. First his alarm didn't go off like it was supposed too. It seems he had accidentally knocked the plug out of the wall socket when he bumped into his night stand last night. He had been a little tipsy from the sake he had been sharing with his father before he went to bed. 

His father felt that since Shikamaru was sixteen and working two jobs like an adult, and being a shinobi going on missions, then his son should allowed to drink like a man. So he had taken to asking, forcing in Shikamaru's opinion, his son to sit with him for an hour every evening to talk and drink together. Father and son bonding.

Usually Shikamaru was careful not to drink too much, but last night he had been only half listening to his father talk about the good old days. The other half of his attention was on thoughts of his best friend, Naruto. So he didn't pay attention to how much he was drinking. Now he was paying for it.

So Shikamaru was an hour late to work and Iruka was not very happy about it. Iruka had to fill in for the hour that Shikamaru had missed. And to pay Shikamaru back, he told him that the next day he would have to come in an hour earlier to the academy to give Iruka an hour off in payment.

Another thing that happened to make his morning bad was that for some reason, some of his students kept trying to kill each other with the kunais they were supposed to be throwing at non-living targets.

Shikamaru was barely able to keep his temper in check with his students. But he kept repeating over and over in his mind the same thing. _Later I get to see Naruto. We will go cloud-watching together._ It became a mantra in his head to keep his temper and sanity intact.

When eleven o'clock rolled around, Shikamaru rushed out of the classroom and headed for the office to sign out for the day. He then rushed out of the school and almost ran all the way to Ichiraku's. Luckily his sanity came back and he managed to slow himself down, then put his hands in his pockets and stroll casually up to the ramen stand. He had a reputation to maintain.

Naruto was already there at the counter, he had gotten home from training and showered and changed his clothes. He decided to leave off wearing his orange jacket today and was wearing instead, a white t-shirt with an orange spiral on the front and his orange pants. He wanted to be comfortable lying on the grass for the cloud-watching.

Shikamaru walked up to him and sat down beside him. "You look nice today, Naruto." _He does look nice. I wish I could burn that jacket of his so he never wears it again._

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with surprise and then grinned. "Thank you and I would say the same about you, but your chuunin vest seems to have an awful lot of holes in it today. It wasn't like that yesterday."

Shikamaru looked down at his vest then remembered. "Bad day with the brats." He looked back up at Naruto and grimaced. "Some of them got a little carried away with their kunais. Brats are so troublesome. Have you ordered yet?"

"No, not yet, I was waiting for you." Naruto called out to Ayame. "Two miso ramen for me. What are you having, Shika?"

Shikamaru looked at Ayame. "I'll have one bowl of shrimp ramen." He then looked back at Naruto again. "You look like your having a good day."

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru. "Yes as a matter of fact I am. I had a good training session earlier and now I'm getting to eat my favorite food with my favorite friend."

Shikamaru blushed. _He makes it sound like I'm special. I still can't get over how he is still innocent and child-like even though he's sixteen now. Those qualities are part of what makes him so special._ "Well I already feel better now myself that I have the rest of the day off. It's a beautiful day for cloud-watching."

"Yes it is!" Naruto felt so happy at that moment. _Why does Shika make me feel this way? I'm so excited about spending the day with him. I wish every day could be like today._

Ayame brought over Naruto's two bowls of ramen and set them in front of him.

"Thanks Ayame!"

"You're welcome, Naruto." She smiled at him and then went back to the kitchen and got Shikamaru's bowl, then she brought it out to him and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you." Shikamaru nodded at her then started to eat.

"You're welcome too." Ayame then left them to themselves.

Naruto had finished his first bowl already and was already digging into the second.

_Naruto will never change his eating habits either, no matter how old he gets._ Shikamaru was always amazed at how fast his friend could eat.

When they both had finished their food, they both turned to each other at the same time.

"You ready?" Shikamaru spoke first.

"You bet!" Naruto grinned happily at his friend.

Naruto insisted on paying for his own ramen this time and after they both paid their bills they left the ramen stand.

They walked together, side by side, heading for a nearby lake that was close to the training grounds. It was Shikamaru's favorite place to go cloud-watching.

They exchanged small talk on the way and then when they got to the lake, they laid down on a hill above it. Both of them lay on their backs with their arms underneath their heads.

At first they just laid there and looked up at the clouds, it was a beautiful day and there were plenty of fluffy white clouds to look at.

"Hey Shika?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I wanted to thank you for being such a great friend to me. I know I complain a lot to you and you've been very nice to put up with me. You're the best listener I know." Naruto turned his head towards Shikamaru to look at him.

"You don't have to thank me for being your friend, Naruto."

"But I wanted to. I know I have other friends, but I don't feel as close to them as I do with you. I just wanted you to know that."

Shikamaru turned his head to look at Naruto. "I'm glad you feel that way about me, Naruto. I feel the same way about you."

Naruto looked at him with surprise. "You do?"

Shikamaru smiled. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Naruto smiled back, his real smile. "Thanks Shika!"

Shikamaru stared. _Why do I want to kiss him right now? He would hit me if I did. He could even hate me. But he looks so beautiful right now. His eyes are glowing with happiness and his smile is so big that it lights up his whole face._

Naruto was staring at Shikamaru too. _I never realized before how beautiful Shikamaru's face is. Especially when he looks like that. I feel I'm drowning in his eyes. They are so dark yet I see a light shining in the depths of them._

_God I love his big sky-blue eyes! He's looking back at me with them and he doesn't seem nervous at all that I can't stop staring at him. He must notice._

_Why is Shika staring at me like that? I have no idea how long we've been staring at his other but he's not looking away. Does he like looking at me?_

_I think I'm going to take a chance. I hope I don't scare him away. But I just can't control this urge I have to kiss him._ Shikamaru rolled over towards Naruto, keeping his eyes locked onto Naruto's. He leaned his head closer to the blond's.

_He's gotten very close! Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to kiss me? What do I do!_ Naruto rolled over towards Shika.

Their noses bumped together, but neither cared.

Shikamaru turned his head slightly then moved his lips onto Naruto's. Just a faint touch. He stilled to see if Naruto would pull away. Naruto didn't, so Shikamaru pushed his lips harder against the blond's.

Naruto responded by moving his lips back against Shikamaru's.

They both moved their lips back and forth against each other. Both moaned.

Naruto got startled by that and pulled his head back from Shikamaru's. Then he stared at him. "Um Shika? Why did you kiss me?"

Shikamaru smiled. "I hope you don't have a problem with it. I just felt like it."

"You did?"

"Yes, why did you kiss me back?"

"Um, I guess because it felt good." Naruto felt embarrassed and was blushing. _I really liked the kiss. But what does this mean?_

"Okay, well maybe we can do it again sometime. If you want to that is." Shikamaru rolled back onto his back. He still had a smile on his face.

"Um, well, I guess we could. I mean, I liked it and I probably wouldn't mind doing it again...sometime." _Oh God, what's wrong with me? I liked kissing a boy, a boy that happens to be my best friend!_ Naruto rolled onto his back also.

_Well, I guess I was worried for nothing. He didn't try to kill me and he didn't run away either. He also didn't say no to another kiss. Today turned out to be a good day after all. _Shikamaru was still smiling.

TBC


	3. Shikamaru realizes his true feelings

**Pairings**: main ShikaNaru, KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaShino, ChouHina, InoNejiTen (triangle). The main focus of this story is on ShikaNaru and the other pairings may be mentioned but not shown that much, I haven't decided yet.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Three** – **Shikamaru realizes his true feelings**

For the next hour, Naruto and Shikamaru lay quietly next to each other. Both were busy with their own thoughts. Even Naruto didn't feel like talking for once and just wanted to enjoy the peacefulness of the place and think about his friend.

Then their peace was disrupted by the approach of two girls arguing with each other.

"I'm getting really tired of you hanging all over him all the time! Ever since you lost Sasuke you've been trying to get Neji for yourself! I told you before that he is mine!" Tenten's voice was full of anger.

"Hah! You're just jealous that he likes me now! You don't have a chance in hell to get him, you're too plain! Neji likes blondes." Ino pulled her ponytail, of pale blonde hair, over her shoulder.

"You have no idea what he likes! Besides, I don't think Neji likes women that dye their hair." Tenten smirked at Ino.

"This is natural, mouse girl!" Ino would have gone on but she noticed Shikamaru and Naruto lying on the ground nearby. "Shika! Tell this mouse girl she can never compete with my beauty!"

_Oh God, please kill me now._ Shikamaru closed his eyes, then sighed heavily.

"Hey Ino and Tenten!" Naruto smiled at them.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Ino said grudgingly. She wanted Shikamaru to defend her against Tenten, so she didn't want Naruto to take over the conversation.

"Hi Naruto and Shikamaru. You two seem to be enjoying yourselves." Tenten smiled at Naruto.

"Shika! Why aren't you taking my side?" Ino was angry that Shikamaru was ignoring her.

"I don't know why I should get involved in girls' fights. It's between the two of you. So leave me out of it." Shikamaru kept his eyes closed, hoping that Ino would leave him alone.

Naruto knew his friend wanted Ino to stop bothering him. So he decided to help him out. "Um, Ino...why are you and Tenten fighting about Neji anyway? I thought that you both were friends."

Ino looked at Naruto with a frown on her face. "Well, we are, but that doesn't mean I should let Tenten have Neji." Ino then got a dreamy look on her face and smiled. "Neji is so cool and so gorgeous! He's the best looking guy in the village and he's so great, that he's already a jounin."

Tenten glared at Ino.

"Oh...you know, this is just like when you and Sakura-chan fought over Sasuke. Friends shouldn't fight over other people like that." Naruto nodded to himself._ I would never do that with my friends. Especially with Shika. I care about him a lot and I would never get in the way of his happiness._

"How would you know what friends should do or not do, you idiot! You don't even have that many friends, if any!" Ino glared at Naruto.

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at Ino. "You can be such a bitch sometimes, Ino! You're the one that doesn't have that many friends! Naruto is my best friend. If you say something cruel like that to him again, I will forget you are a girl and beat the crap out of you." Shikamaru's face was filled with anger and his eyes held a threat in them.

Naruto had looked at Shikamaru as he yelled at Ino. He was surprised at how his friend was looking at her and what he said. _Shika is defending me against his old team mate. I should feel hurt by Ino's words right now, but all I can feel is happiness. He really cares about me._

Ino was shocked at Shikamaru's words and the threat. Her face had become pale and she had backed away at the look in his eyes. She was speechless at the moment.

Tenten was happy to see Shikamaru put Ino in her place. _How could she be so cruel to Naruto. He doesn't deserve it. I'm glad Shikamaru defended Naruto._ She smiled at the dark-haired genius, even though he didn't see it.

"Well, apologize to him, Ino. Right now." Shikamaru was not going to let Ino off the hook until she said she was sorry.

Ino realized she had been unnecessarily mean to Naruto. She had overreacted to what he had said to her. She walked up closer to Naruto and looked down at him. She attempted a smile. "I-I'm sorry for what I said to you, Naruto. I really didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking clearly. Can you forgive me?"

Naruto smiled back up at her. He wasn't really mad at her, even though he should be. "That's okay, Ino. I forgive you. I guess you were just feeling upset."

Ino smiled a genuine smile at the blond boy. "Thank you. But my being angry or upset is not an excuse for what I said to you." Ino looked at Shikamaru to see if he was still angry with her.

Shikamaru had stopped looking at her when she had given her apology and was now looking up at the clouds again. _Good, she feels remorse. I don't know if I can forgive her yet myself. I still feel angry. I hope she goes away now._

Ino decided it was time for her to go. She was still feeling guilty and needed to get away and find something to get her mind off what had happened. "Well, I think I'll go to the flower shop and see if my mom needs any help. I'll talk with you guys later."

"Bye Ino!" Naruto was happy that she was going, even though he wasn't angry with her. He wanted to be alone with Shikamaru again.

"I have to go too. I'll see you later Naruto and Shikamaru." Tenten smiled at them and then followed Ino back to the village.

"Bye Tenten!" Naruto then turned to look at Shikamaru. He just looked at him for a while and didn't say anything. _What is this feeling I'm feeling now? Happiness is close, but it's something more than that. I want to just grab Shika right now and hug him tightly. Saying 'thank you' doesn't seem to be enough._

Shikamaru could see, out of the corner of his eye, that Naruto was looking at him. _Hmm, wonder what he's thinking? I can see a smile on his face._

Naruto rolled over to face Shikamaru then moved himself closer to him. Then he braced one arm on the ground and raised himself up to lean over his dark-haired friend. He looked down into Shikamaru's eyes, then he looked down at his lips.

_Well, this is interesting. Looks like Naruto wants another kiss._ Shikamaru waited to see what the blond would do next.

Naruto leaned his head down to the dark-haired boy and then kissed him.

Shikamaru kissed him back and then licked at Naruto's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth for him.

Naruto realized what his friend wanted and parted his lips for him.

Shikamaru's tongue then delved into the other boy's mouth and he played with the blond's tongue. Then he explored the rest of his mouth.

Naruto moaned at the pleasure that his Shika was giving him. _So good. I never knew a kiss could feel like this. I want it to go on forever!_ Naruto then copied what his friend had been doing, and thrust his own tongue into the other's mouth and explored.

It was the dark-haired genius' turn to moan. _Naruto is a fast learner._ Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his blue-eyed companion and pulled his body over onto his own. He had spread his legs to allow Naruto's legs in between. Then he grabbed the blond by the back of his neck, keeping one arm wrapped around his waist. He held Naruto close to him and started kissing him even more passionately.

Naruto wanted to get even closer to Shikamaru, but he found he was already as pressed up against him, as he could be. So he decided that he wanted to play with Shikamaru's hair. Naruto managed to get his right arm to move up enough so he could reach the other boy's ponytail. He grabbed it and then started running his fingers through the dark hair. _I didn't know that Shika's hair was so soft._

Shikamaru wanted more. He started rocking his hips up in slow strokes into Naruto's hips.

The blond let out a loud moan and tried to move away out of embarrassment. But Shikamaru had a tight grip on him and wasn't letting him go.

The dark-haired genius kept kissing Naruto over and over again, the kisses growing more heated as the minutes went by. He kept up the rolling of his hips into the blond's.

Both boys were getting hard and the friction caused by their arousals brushing together, was driving them both mad with desire.

But Naruto began to feel afraid of what was happening between them. He knew he wanted to keep feeling the pleasure that Shikamaru was giving him, but he was afraid that things were going too fast.

_What if this ruins our friendship? What if Shika should decide later on that he didn't really want to do this with me. Then he would start to avoid me and stop being my friend. Is this pleasure worth losing his friendship? No. He's the best friend I have ever had and if I lost him I would be lonely again. I need him._

Naruto put both of his hands against Shikamaru's chest and started pushing at him to get him to let go. He pulled his mouth away and then looked away from his friend. "Please, Shika. We need to stop."

Shikamaru groaned. _Why does he want to stop now! It was so good. I know he was enjoying it._ "Why? I know you liked it." Shikamaru hadn't let go of Naruto yet.

Naruto then forced himself to meet Shikamaru's eyes. "Yes, I liked it a lot but...you are my best friend."

Shikamaru was puzzled. "Yes I am, but what has that got to do with it?"

Naruto looked surprised at Shikamaru's words. "It has everything to do with it!"

Shikamaru gave Naruto an exasperated look. "You're not making any sense right now, Naruto."

_Why can't Shika understand! I thought he was smarter than me!_ "Shika, what we were doing, was not what best friends are supposed to do. I don't want to lose you!" Naruto was almost in tears at this point.

Shikamaru looked surprised for a moment. _What is he talking about? Does he think I'm only using him? That all I want from him is sex?_

Shikamaru's voice took on a serious tone. "Naruto, listen to me. No matter what happens between us, I will always be your friend. I care about you more than I care about anyone else. I'm not one for long speeches, but I want you to understand this. I just don't care about you as a friend. Even as a best friend. For a while now, my feelings have grown into something more. All I do is think about you all the time. I want to be more than a friend to you." Shikamaru finished his speech and waited for Naruto's response.

_He wants to be more than a friend. He cares about me more than anyone else. I feel the same way, don't I? That is why I'm so afraid to lose him. I want more too, but I'm still a little afraid. Even though he said all that to me, I'm afraid to believe it. But I want this so bad!_ "I think about you all the time too. I think about what you mean to me and how lucky I am to have you. I guess I'm just too scared to lose you, Shika." Naruto held back the tears that wanted to fall out of his eyes. He didn't want Shikamaru to think he was a crybaby.

"I already told you that you won't. What more can I say to you to get you to believe me?" Shikamaru was starting to feel desperate. _I don't want Naruto to be afraid to get closer to me. How am I going to get it through his thick skull that I love him! Oh. I love him._

Shikamaru felt surprised at that last thought, but then just shrugged mentally. _Okay, I love him. There's nothing wrong with that. If I tell him though, will he believe it?_

Naruto mentally banged his head against a wall. _Why am I being so stupid! I'll drive him away with all my doubts._ "I believe you, Shika. You've never lied to me, and I'm sorry for doubting your words."

"Good, then..." Shikamaru forced Naruto's head back down to him and kissed him hard. Then he let him go. "I think we've both said enough for now, and you probably need some time alone to think."

Naruto grinned. "Um, you're right."

Naruto got up off Shikamaru and stood, then he moved a little away from him. "Shika?"

Shikamaru got up off the ground and faced Naruto. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to come over to my apartment later and have dinner with me? I really want to spend some more time with you today." _Maybe when he comes over, I'll have everything figured out in my head and be ready to take the next step in our relationship._

Shikamaru smiled at Naruto. "That sounds good. Cup ramen?"

Naruto laughed. "No! For you I will get take out from Ichiraku's."

Shikamaru grinned. "You spoil me, Naruto!" Then he laughed.

Naruto blushed, then grinned. "You deserve it! So about six?"

"I'll be there."

"Cool! Well, see you then, Shika." Naruto smiled shyly.

"Yeah, see you then." Shikamaru smiled as he watched Naruto walk away from him. _I do love him. Why didn't I see that before? I wonder if I should tell him tonight._

Shikamaru then frowned. _I don't want to scare him. I guess I will just have to wait till the time is right. There is no need to rush it. We have all the time in the world._ Then he smiled again and put his hands in his pockets. He strolled away whistling.

TBC


	4. Love is in the air

**Pairings**: main ShikaNaru, KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaShino, ChouHina, InoNejiTen (triangle). The main focus of this story is on ShikaNaru and the other pairings may be mentioned but not shown that much, I haven't decided yet.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics. 

**Chapter Four – Love is in the air**

At 5:45 pm, there was a knock at Naruto's door. _He's here early!_ Naruto nearly ran to his front door and then opened it. "Hi Shika! Come on in!" Naruto smiled at Shikamaru as the dark-haired boy entered his home.

"Hi Naruto." Shikamaru followed Naruto to his living room.

"Um, Shika, what's with that bag?" Naruto noticed that Shikamaru was carrying a bag with him.

"Well, it's another of my chuunin uniforms, a hairbrush and my toothbrush. I figured I'd just stay the night over here."

Naruto was surprised. "You want to spend the night here?"

"Yeah. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I can just sleep on the couch." Shikamaru wanted to sleep with Naruto. He was hoping that Naruto would let him get closer to him. He didn't have to have sex with Naruto tonight. He just wanted to be able to sleep in the same bed with him.

"What about your parents? Do they know?" Naruto was a little nervous. He didn't mind Shikamaru spending the night. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to go further than kissing and cuddling.

"They don't mind. I just told them I wanted to stay over with a friend tonight. Besides I'm sixteen now and my father thinks of me as a man...and whenever I can get away from my mother's nagging, I take the opportunity." _I hope Naruto doesn't say no._

"Sure, Shika. You can stay over tonight." Naruto smiled at him. "Just put your bag wherever you want and I'll go get the ramen out of the kitchen."

Shikamaru headed for Naruto's bedroom and put his bag on the floor in there. _He did say for me to put it wherever I wanted to._ The dark-haired genius grinned. Then he went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

Naruto came out carrying the bags that had the take-out containers of ramen in them and a couple of chopsticks. He placed them on the coffee table. "Just get out what you want. I'll be back with our drinks." Naruto then headed back to the kitchen.

He came back a minute later with two glasses of milk and set them down beside the ramen. Shikamaru had already got out a bowl of miso ramen and was waiting for Naruto to sit down before he would eat.

Naruto also choose a bowl of miso ramen and then started devouring it quickly.

Shikamaru stared for a minute at his friend, still in awe of how fast the blond could eat without choking. Then he started eating his own food.

Neither talked until Naruto had finished up 5 bowls of ramen. Then Naruto turned to Shikamaru and smiled at him. "I'm really glad you are here, Shika. I did a lot of thinking about us earlier." Naruto blushed and had to force himself to keep looking at his friend. "Um, if we are going to be more than friends now, does that mean we will be boyfriends?"

_So he's not afraid to move forward now. I was hoping he would feel the same as me and it seems he does. But telling him I love him now, may make him back away from going further in the relationship. I need to let him set the pace._ Shikamaru smiled at Naruto. "Yes, that's the right term I think." Shikamaru moved closer to Naruto.

"Okay, great." Naruto noticed that Shikamaru had gotten closer to him. "Um, so are we going to go on dates? I'm kinda new to all this boyfriend stuff. I've never dated before or even had a girlfriend." Naruto noticed that his new boyfriend was staring at his mouth. _I wonder if he's even listening to me!_ "Um, Shika, are you listening to me?"

Shikamaru nodded at Naruto, but was too busy thinking of starting a make-out session with him. _Really, we could be doing something better than talking right now._

"Shika! I want to talk first." Naruto moved a little bit away from Shikamaru and then crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other boy.

_Damn! Guess I will have to wait a bit before I make my move._ "Alright, Naruto. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, have you gone out on a date before?" Naruto had uncrossed his arms and was now looking inquisitively at Shikamaru.

"Yes, I have."

"With who?"

"With Ino and Temari. I only went out with each of them one time. That was enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough to know I didn't like them as more than friends. I don't care for bossy women. Reminds me too much of my mother." _I would kill myself if I ever married a woman like my mother!_

"Oh. You never dated a boy before?"

"No. I never thought about it. Not till I started feeling more than friendship for you." Shikamaru looked into Naruto's eyes when he said this.

Naruto smiled widely at him. "Really?"

"Really." Shikamaru smiled back. _Maybe it's time now for the fun stuff._ Shikamaru moved closer to Naruto again.

"Wait!" Naruto held his hand up in front of the genius.

_Damn!_ "Why?"

"Well, I was curious...I know Sakura has finally started dating Lee, but I was wondering how many other of our friends are dating now."

_Why does he want to talk about other people right now? Sometimes Naruto can be so troublesome._ "Why are you interested in what our friends are doing?"

"Well, it would make it easier for us to let others know we are dating, if everyone else is happy too, you know."

"Naruto, if our friends are really our friends, then they will be happy for us. No matter what." _Naruto can get such strange notions in his head sometimes._

"I know that! I just want all our friends to be as happy as us." Naruto then smiled at Shikamaru. "So tell me what you know about who is dating who!" Naruto bounced in excitement.

_I guess I'm going to have to get used to his excessive amount of energy, if I plan to be with him forever._ Shikamaru smiled when he thought about being with his blond forever. Then his smile got even wider, when he thought of how that excessive energy could be used in bed. "Okay, since you aren't going to stop asking until I tell you. You should already know about Chouji and Hinata though."

"What! You don't mean that those two are dating, do you?" Naruto was surprised. Both Chouji and Hinata were shy in nature, and he didn't think they had anything else in common, besides that.

"Naruto, they were your team mates in the Chuunin Exams, five months ago. Surely you noticed they started liking each other then." _All Chouji wanted to talk about all the time, was Hinata. How pretty he thought she was, how sweet she was. It nearly drove me crazy to be around him. That could have been why I started hanging out with Naruto more. I think I owe Chouji and Hinata a present._

"Um, no...they did talk together sometimes, but I didn't hear anything like love talk from them."

"It's not always the words you look for, it's how they act around each other and the looks they give one another."

"Oh! Well, I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to them." Naruto looked embarrassed. "Okay, who else?"

"Now this is a weird one that you probably will not believe. Kiba and Shino."

"What! You're just joking right, Shika?" _Tell me your joking! The dog lover and the bug lover together?_

"I told you that you would probably not believe it. But it's true." _I still don't understand that one myself._

"But they fight all the time! Well, Kiba does, Shino doesn't really say much. But I thought they hated each other." _Well, despite it being weird about those two. At least that means that me and Shika won't be the only all male couple among our friends._

"You can't always choose who you love, Naruto." _I fell in love with you and I would have never expected it. But I'm not complaining. I could have fell for someone that would really drive me crazy. It's not hard to love Naruto. He's a beautiful person, inside and out._

"Yeah, I guess. Well anyone else?"

"Not among are friends, no." _Should I tell him about Iruka and Kakashi? It could upset him and ruin the rest of our evening. Well, he did only ask about our friends, he didn't say anything about teachers._

"Okay. You want to play a game or something now?"

_Or something._ Shikamaru put his right arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. "I don't feel like playing a game. I have something better in mind."

_And I know what it is!_ Naruto smiled at the dark-haired genius. "Well, you did answer all my questions. One kiss can be your payment." Naruto teased him.

_It's going to more than one kiss, Naruto-love._ Shikamaru bent his head to the blond and kissed him. When Naruto returned his kiss, he licked at the blond's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth for him.

Naruto allowed his boyfriend's tongue to enter his mouth and they both started taking turns exploring each other's mouths. Naruto turned himself more towards Shikamaru and then moved closer to the him.

Shikamaru wrapped his other arm around Naruto and pulled him onto his lap. He continued to kiss the blond and then started rubbing Naruto's back with his hands.

Naruto moaned loudly into the other boy's mouth. Their kisses became more heated and passionate. The blond-haired boy had a good grip on Shikamaru's shoulders and started moving his mouth more forcefully on the other's lips.

Shikamaru moved his hands down from Naruto's back to his ass and pushed his love's hips into his own. He moved both of their hips back and forth against each other and soon both boys became very aroused by the feel of it.

They both were moaning loudly into each other's mouths, as they continued to kiss passionately and rub their hard members against each other.

Naruto broke his mouth away from Shikamaru's. "Shika, I can't hold back much longer!"

Shikamaru was breathing heavily. "I don't think I can either. I can't stop." Shikamaru took one of his hands off Naruto's butt and placed it on the back of the blond's head. Then him pushed Naruto's head back down so he could kiss him again. He continued to push Naruto's hips down into his own, as he also moved his own hips back up at the same time.

Shikamaru couldn't stop until he found his release. He was too close. He stopped kissing Naruto and turned the blond's head so he could get to his neck. Then he started sucking and biting on it. He didn't bite hard enough to draw blood, but it was hard enough to get Naruto's erection to get even harder.

After a few more minutes of the boy's mad thrusting against each other, they both cried out together at the same time and released their seed.

_Oh god that was good!_ Naruto had never felt anything like it before.

Shikamaru kept his head laid back on the couch, trying to get his heart to slow down. _That was...so damn good. It will be even better when I get us naked in bed._ Shikamaru grinned.

Naruto felt a little embarrassed about coming with all his clothes still on. This was the first time he had ejaculated with anyone else around. _I can't believe we did this. Even if it felt better than anything._ He looked at Shikamaru with a blush on his face. _Well he looks content. I don't know what to say now!_

Shikamaru raised his head and looked into Naruto's eyes. _I want to look in those beautiful blue eyes forever. I want to wake up every morning and have them be the first thing I see. Besides that cute face of his. And the golden blond hair. He is just perfect._ He was looking at Naruto with his love for him,showing in his eyes.

_What is that I see in Shika's eyes? I could swear it looks like he loves me. Is that possible? I want it to be!_ Naruto smiled shyly at the brunette. "Um, Shika, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I love you." Shikamaru didn't realize he had said that aloud.

Naruto looked at him with surprise. _Does he really love me?_ "You love me?"

Shikamaru shook his head to try and clear it. _Why is he asking me that? Did I goof and say it out loud?_

"Oh, you were just kidding then." Naruto felt sad that it wasn't true and turned his head away from the dark-haired boy.

_I guess I have to admit it now. He looks so sad._ "No, I wasn't kidding. It's true, I do love you. I realized it earlier today at the lake."

Naruto's head swung back to face the other boy. He looked at Shikamaru with a big smile on his face. "Really?"

_How many times do I have to repeat myself? Naruto can be so troublesome sometimes._ "Yes, really." He was glad though, to see that Naruto was happy now.

"Um, I think I love you too, Shika. It must be what I'm feeling for you, because I've never felt this way about anyone else before. I want to be with you all the time." _Yay! I have someone to love me that I can love back!_ Naruto was so happy that he hugged Shikamaru tightly.

_I guess I'll have to get used to him wanting to hug me all the time._ He hugged his love back. He had a smile as big as Naruto's on his own face.

"So, how about we take a shower together, then go to bed?" Shikamaru's clothes felt uncomfortable, because they were wet now. He figured Naruto would be happy to get out of his own clothes too.

_Then we can have even more fun together. I don't plan on us sleeping too much tonight. I may have to get up at seven in the morning, but I don't care if I'm tired at work. Naruto and I, showing our love for one another, is more important than sleep._

Naruto blushed at the thought of them showering together. _Well I guess I have to accept that we both are going to see each other naked a lot from now on._ Then he grinned. _I can't wait to see Shika naked!_

"Um, sure, Shika." Naruto then got up off his love and after Shikamaru got off the couch too, Naruto took his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

TBC


	5. Shikamaru and Naruto get naked

**Pairings**: main ShikaNaru, KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaShino, ChouHina, InoNejiTen (triangle). The main focus of this story is on ShikaNaru and the other pairings may be mentioned but not shown that much, I haven't decided yet.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

This chapter will be short because the lemon was edited out. See my profile for the link to the lemon.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Five** – **Shikamaru and Naruto get naked**

After Naruto and Shikamaru got into the bathroom, Naruto started feeling nervous about undressing in front of his new lover. He stood near the dark-haired boy, but couldn't look at him.

Shikamaru noticed that his blond love seemed shy and decided to do something to get him over the shyness. He took Naruto by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. Then he took the boy's chin in his hand and turned his face so that the blond couldn't avoid looking at him. "There is nothing to be nervous about, Naruto. We love each other and we're going to be together from now on, forever." He smiled gently at his love.

_Shika is right, I don't need to be nervous around him. He loves me._ Naruto nodded at the one he loved more than anything. "You're right." Then he smiled back.

Shikamaru started undressing his blond. He was happy that Naruto didn't try to stop him.

After the genius had finished getting Naruto undressed, the blond decided to help the brunette get undressed. Then both stood back and looked each other over. This is the first time that either of them had ever seen the other completely naked before.

_Is it love that makes me think that Shika is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen? He has such strong looking shoulders and his stomach is so flat, but he's not skinny at all._ Naruto blushed as he looked at the other boy's erection. _He's so big. I'm a little nervous at his size._ Then Naruto looked down at himself. _Well, I guess he's not that much bigger than me. I shouldn't be worrying about it._

_Naruto is so beautiful. His skin is a golden tan all over. Does he sun bathe in the nude? He is slender and almost delicate looking. But I've seen how strong he is, so he isn't really delicate._ Shikamaru went to the shower and turned on the water, then adjusted it to get the temperature right. He turned and smiled at the blond. "Come." He held out his hand to Naruto.

Naruto walked up to the brunette and took his hand and let him pull him into the shower.

Shikamaru grabbed a washcloth and poured some soap on it. Then he turned to Naruto and started washing him. He cleaned every part of Naruto's body, paying particular attention to his manhood, which started getting very hard.

Naruto blushed the entire time that the brunette was cleaning him. He moaned very loud when Shikamaru put the washcloth on his member and started stroking it as he was cleaning it.

Shikamaru had been getting very aroused as he cleaned his love and when he heard Naruto's moan, his own member had grown even bigger and harder. But he kept himself from taking the blond right there in the shower. _I want to wait until we are on the bed. Our first time should be there. I want Naruto to be comfortable._

After Shikamaru finished cleaning Naruto, the blond returned the favor and did the same for him. When he got to the brunette's erection, he heard a loud moan from the brunette. _I love hearing that sound from Shika. I want to hear more from him._ He started stroking his love's member more vigorously.

Shikamaru let out a really loud groan. "Naruuto!" _I have to stop him or I'll forget that I want to take him on the bed._ He grabbed Naruto's hand and stopped it from moving. "Naruto, we can finish this in the bedroom. That's where I want our first time to be."

Naruto blushed and let go of Shikamaru's erection. "Sorry, Shika! I kinda got carried away there." He laughed in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Naruto-love, I know how you feel. I feel the same way. I think we are finished here now."

Both rinsed the soap off their bodies, then Shikamaru got out of the shower and grabbed two towels. He handed one to Naruto, then started drying himself off. Naruto dried himself off too, then both boys left the bathroom and headed into the bedroom.

When they got close to the bed, Shikamaru turned to Naruto and put his arms around his waist. He pulled the blond up close to him and then lowered his head and kissed his lover.

Naruto kissed back and then opened his mouth to the brunette's insistent tongue. They both started kissing each other passionately. Naruto moved his arms up and wrapped them about Shikamaru's neck.

Shikamaru moved his hands down to Naruto's ass and pulled his hips tight against his own. Then started moving his hips back and forth against the blond's.

Both boys' moans were getting more frequent, as their desire for one another became more stronger and harder to control.

Shikamaru turned Naruto to where his back was facing the bed. Then he stopped kissing the blond and pushed him down on to the bed.

Naruto moved back on the bed until he was laying on it more comfortably and then he pulled Shikamaru down on top of him.

Shikamaru braced his arms to either side of his love and moved his legs in between the blond's. He lowered his hips to push his erection against Naruto's. Both of them groaned loudly at the feel of it.

Naruto pulled Shikamaru's head down to his and kissed him hard. He moved his hips up towards the dark-haired boy's to meet that boy's downward movements.

Their kisses grew more heated and the thrusting of their hips together almost drove both of them to the point of coming.

Lemon was edited out here.

Both lay on their backs and tried to get their heart rates to slow down.

Naruto reached his hand over and took the brunette's hand in his own and held it.

Shikamaru squeezed his love's hand gently. Then he turned his head to look at the blond. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and looked at his lover. "I love you too."

"We need to clean ourselves up and change the sheets." Shikamaru was tired, but didn't want to fall asleep like they were.

Naruto frowned. "I'm so tired right now, I don't know if I can move."

Shikamaru laughed and then rolled over towards Naruto and gave him a quick kiss. He then sat up and maneuvered himself over the blond and got out of the bed. He pulled Naruto up off the bed. "Come on, you don't want to sleep on wet bedding and with all that sticky cum all over you, do you?"

"No, you're right." Naruto allowed Shikamaru to pull him into the bathroom.

Both washed themselves up quickly and dried off, then went back into the bedroom. Naruto got a extra set of sheets and a clean blanket out of his closet, while Shikamaru took the soiled ones off the bed. Then they both made the bed.

Shikamaru pulled the covers down and got in bed and then moved over enough so that Naruto would have room.

Naruto got in to the bed and then turned to lay on his side to face his lover.

Shikamaru was on his back and when Naruto was settled, he pulled him so that he was lying half on top of him.

Naruto laid his head on the brunette's chest and wrapped one arm around his waist. He moved one of his legs in between Shikamaru's.

The brunette put his left hand on Naruto's arm and stroked his fingers back and forth on it.

"That was really good, wasn't it Shika?" Naruto sighed contentedly.

Shikamaru smiled. "Yes, Naruto. It was very good."

"I can't wait till we do that again." _It was the most wonderful thing I have ever felt. Shika knew exactly what to do to make me feel so good._

Shikamaru laughed quietly. "I can't wait either. But we both need some sleep and I do have to get up by seven tomorrow morning. I have to be at the academy an hour early to fill in for Iruka. I was an hour late this morning, and he wants me to make it up."

"Why were you an hour late?"

"I had a problem with my alarm clock not going off. It's no big deal." Shikamaru didn't feel like explaining how his father insisted that he drink with him every night. He was very exhausted from their lovemaking and was about to fall asleep.

"Oh, okay. Let me set my alarm so you can get up in time." Naruto turned over so he could reach the clock that was on his nightstand, then he set the alarm to go off at 7 am. He turned back to Shikamaru and got back into his previous position. He rubbed his cheek on the brunette's chest. "Good night, Shika."

"Good night, Naruto."

They both closed their eyes and soon fell asleep.

TBC


	6. The Day After

**Pairings**: main ShikaNaru, KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaShino, ChouHina, InoNejiTen (triangle). The main focus of this story is on ShikaNaru and the other pairings may be mentioned but not shown that much, I haven't decided yet.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Six** – **The Day After**

Naruto woke up for the second time the following morning. He stretched and yawned, but didn't want to get up yet. So he thought of what had happened earlier that morning. His lover had awakened him with kisses and with his hands stroking all over his body. Naruto smiled as he remembered the feel of it all and then remembered what happened next.

_Shika made love to me again. It's hard to believe that last night and this morning was real and not a dream. I've never felt so happy and so loved. But the alarm clock sure went off at an awkward moment!_ Naruto laughed.

_Well, Shika got us both back in the mood pretty quickly after that. I love him so much! I wish I could just stay in bed until he gets home. Home. This is now Shika's and my home. He said so this morning before he kissed me goodbye. After he finishes his work at Academy, he will go to his parent's house and pack his things and leave them a note._ Naruto laughed again. _He said it would be too troublesome to tell them in person._

Naruto forced himself out of the comfy bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and after the temperature was right, he stepped in. As he washed himself, he continued to think of his dark-haired love. Naruto's stomach interrupted his thoughts to grumble in complaint. He hurriedly finished with his shower then got out and dried off. He went back into the bedroom and found some clean clothes to put on. He decided on a brown t-shirt with the words, 'Foxes do it better!' in orange letters on the front, and a pair of orange sweatpants.

He headed to the kitchen and decided he would have ramen for breakfast. After he ate, he wrote a note to Shikamaru telling him he was out training and would be back by noon. He had wanted to get back in time to help his lover get moved in, but he had got up later than usual and it was now 9 am. He wouldn't be finished with his normal training regime before Shikamaru got home.

Naruto taped the note on the bedroom door and then went to the front door, got on his sandals, then headed out the door.

On his way to the training grounds, Naruto almost literally ran into Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, get your head out of that book and watch where you're going!"

The masked jounin looked up from his book. "You're the one running around and not paying attention to what is in front of you." Then Kakashi tilted his head at Naruto and his eye held a glint of amusement in it. "Is that a hickey I see on your neck, Naruto-kun?" He giggled pervertedly.

Naruto's face turned the color of a tomato. "Um, uh, it's none of your business, you pervert!"

Kakashi giggled again. "So, who's your new boyfriend?"

_Did he just say boyfriend? Why would he say boyfriend and not girlfriend?_ Naruto sighed. _Well, it's not like I'm ashamed of my love for Shika._ "It's Shikamaru."

Kakashi's one eye widened in surprise. _I would never have guessed it would be the lazy genius._ "So have you two gone all the way yet?" He grinned wickedly beneath his mask.

"God, you are such a pervert, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was blushing again. "I need to go train. I don't have time to stand around here and tell you my private business." Naruto ran away quickly from the masked ninja.

_Well, I wonder if Iruka knows? I'm sure he will be as surprised as I am._ Kakashi then grinned. _I think I'll pay a visit to the Academy._ He turned and headed in the direction of where his lover would be found.

* * *

Kakashi ran into Sakura and Lee on his way to the Academy and told them the news about the new couple. The pink haired girl and the green clad boy were both happy, a bit surprised, but still happy to hear about their friends being together. 

Sakura then dragged Lee with her to Ino's flower shop and told her the news.

"Shika and Naruto are together?" Ino was surprised and also a little jealous. _I might have wanted to try again with Shika. Neji is playing hard to get and it's getting frustrating. Hmm, that is why Shika defended Naruto the way he did. Were they already together then?_

Sakura waved her hand in front of her friend's face trying to get her attention. "Ino! Stop spacing out on me!"

Ino snapped back to attention. "Oh, sorry Sakura. It's just so surprising. I didn't think they had anything in common."

"Well, you know they say opposites attract." Sakura smiled as she thought of her 'little brother' having found someone to love. _I can't wait to see him and find out everything that has happened between them!_

"A love like Naruto-kun's and Shika-kun's is a great example of the Power of Youthful Love being strong enough to stand up against what others say it is supposed to be! Naruto-kun and Shika-kun are so brave! We need to go and see them immediately, Sakura-san, and give them our support!"

Sakura looked at her overly enthusiastic boyfriend and gave him an exasperated look. "Calm down, Lee!" She then smiled and nodded. "But you are right, we should go see them immediately."

"We could just throw them a party!" Ino suggested eagerly. She had got over her initial surprise and jealousy. Now she was feeling just as excited as Sakura and Lee.

Sakura grinned at her friend. "That's a great idea! When should we have it?"

Lee liked the idea of a party too, but he knew that Shikamaru wasn't one to enjoy them. The lazy genius had told him, many times in the past, how much he thought parties were troublesome. _But the girls want to throw a party so bad. I don't want my Sakura to be disappointed and unhappy._

So he just smiled and said nothing, while the girls made plans for a 'Congratulations Party' for his two unsuspecting male friends. _I will warn them though. I don't want them to show up and then get mad at my Sakura._

* * *

Later that morning, Lee went to Naruto's apartment. Shikamaru was there and let him in. 

Lee walked in and they both stood facing each other in the living room. Lee grinning from ear to ear. Shikamaru looking bored.

"I heard about the wonderful news this morning, my extremely smart friend!"

"What news?"

"About you and Naruto-kun of course!" Lee gave him the thumbs up.

_Of course. Wait! It's all over town already?_ "How did you find out?"

"Kakashi-san told us. He said he found out from Naruto-kun."

"Ahh. So you just came by to tell me you heard about it?" Shikamaru walked to the couch and sat down to get comfortable.

Lee followed him and sat down beside him. "Not just to say that. I also wanted you to know that Sakura-san and Ino-san both know too. They are planning a party for you. I know you don't care for parties, but it will make Sakura-san very happy if you would show up."

_Damn! I should have known word would get out soon. I do not want Ino hanging all over me at a party, trying to get all the juicy details. That would be troublesome._ "Thanks for the warn-uh information, Lee. I appreciate you coming over and telling me this."

"Sure thing, Shika-kun! Well, I need to get back to Sakura-san and Ino-san to help them with getting the party planned. I'll see you later." Lee got up from the couch, smiling, and headed for the door.

Shikamaru just stayed where he was, but he waved and called out a goodbye. After Lee had left, Shikamaru sat and tried to think of a way to get out of going to the party. He put his hands together in his thinking pose.

After a few minutes, he smiled and put his hands back down on the couch. He looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was noon. _Naruto should be back anytime now._ Then he heard the door opening.

Naruto bounced into the apartment and saw his love sitting on the couch. "Hey Shika!" He quickly took off his sandals, then ran over to the couch and jumped on Shikamaru's lap. He smiled widely at the brunette and then leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

It was going to be a quick kiss, but Shikamaru had other ideas. He wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed back. He thrust his tongue through Naruto's lips which had parted during the kiss.

They both kissed each other passionately for a couple minutes, then Naruto pulled his head back to get some air. He put his forehead on Shikamaru's and looked into his eyes, smiling.

Shikamaru remembered his plan. "Naruto, you have one more day off, don't you?"

Naruto gave his lover a puzzled look. "Yes."

"Well, I'm going to go to the Hokage and ask for tomorrow off and ask her to find fill-ins for both my jobs."

"That's great, Shika! But why do you want the whole day off?"

"You and I are going to leave today for Sounkyo. We'll stay overnight and spend most of tomorrow there, too." He smiled at Naruto.

"They have a really great onsen there, Shika!" Naruto was hopping up and down on Shikamaru's lap in excitement.

Something of Shikamaru's was becoming excited by the bouncing of his lover. He held Naruto's arms and forced him to stop bouncing. "Shower, change and pack what you need for the trip, I'll go and speak to the Hokage. I'll pack my own stuff when I get back. Then we leave."

"Yay! We're going to Sounkyo and enjoy the hotsprings!" Naruto hugged Shikamaru, then hopped off his lap.

Shikamaru got up off the couch and headed to the door and then turned to look at the blond. "I'll be back soon."

Naruto smiled at the brunette in happiness. "Hurry back!"

Shikamaru left the apartment to go to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Two hours later, both Naruto and Shikamaru had passed through the front gate of Konoha and were walking side by side down the road that lead away from their village. The village of Sounkyo was only an hour's walk from Konoha and before both of the boys knew it, they were entering the town known for it's luxurious onsen and peaceful atmosphere. 

Shikamaru had begged Tsunade to tell Sakura or any of their other friends if they asked, that he and Naruto were on a mission together and that it was unknown how long the mission would take. He was hoping that would make his friends cancel the party, since they wouldn't know when to have it.

He needed more time alone with his blond before they had to spend time with their friends. _Friends can be so troublesome. Maybe I'm being too possessive. But I can't help it. I want my Naru to myself. Hmm, Naru. I need to start calling him that. It suits him._

Naruto was looking all around the village taking in all the sights and sounds. He was so happy that Shikamaru had brought him here. He looked at his love and smiled. "Shika, thank you so much for bringing me here. Should we look for a place to stay now, or go to the hotsprings?"

"Let's get a room first, then we can head over to the onsen after." Shikamaru looked around and saw a sign for a hotel. He took Naruto's hand and lead him towards it.

They got to the front desk and Shikamaru registered them and paid for one night. They walked upstairs and then walked down the hallway to where their room was located. Shikamaru unlocked the door, opened it and then walked into the room. Naruto followed him in.

The blue-eyed ninja looked around the room and found it was very clean and looked nice. There was a queen-sized bed in the center of the room, with the headboard up against the wall. He put his bag down on the floor and took his sandals off, then he walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He bounced around a bit to test the springs in the mattress. Then he looked at Shikamaru and grinned. "This bed is very comfortable. I can't wait until we get to try it out!"

Shikamaru had already took off his own sandals and put his bag in a chair. He turned to look at Naruto. _I can't wait either, my adorable Naru._ He had a lustful gleam in his eye. He walked over to Naruto and put his hands on the blond's shoulders then pushed him down on the bed. He lowered his head until he could reach Naruto's neck. Then he started trailing kisses down his lover's neck.

_Hmmm, I love when he does that! I don't want him to stop, but I do want to check out the hotsprings while it's still light enough outside. _Naruto put his hands on the sides of Shikamaru's face and pushed his head away.

"Shika, I love what you were doing, but I want to go to the hotsprings. I think we should eat first though. I'm really hungry right now." Just then Naruto's stomach growled. He blushed.

Shikamaru laughed. "We ate before we left the apartment and now you are hungry again? Okay, we'll eat first then go to the hotsprings. But after that..." He wiggled his eyebrows at Naruto. "We come back here and to have some real fun, Naru."

_He's given me a new nickname! I like it._ Naruto smiled and then slapped at the brunette's shoulder playfully. "You are turning into a pervert on me, Shika!" Then he giggled because Shikamaru had started tickling his stomach.

Shikamaru had Naruto rolling around in the bed giggling and gasping for air. After five minutes of the play, Naruto's stomach decided to growl again. Shikamaru stopped tickling the blond and gave him a quick kiss, then got up from the bed. "Okay, let's go feed your complaining belly."

Naruto got up and followed the brunette to the door, where they both put their sandals back on and then left the room, in search of a place that served ramen.

TBC


	7. Danger

**Pairings**: main ShikaNaru, KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaShino, ChouHina, InoNejiTen (triangle). The main focus of this story is on ShikaNaru and the other pairings may be mentioned but not shown that much, I haven't decided yet.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Seven** - **Danger**

When the boys got to the hotsprings, they found out that there were private rooms available. Of course, Shikamaru paid the extra cost to get one of those rooms for themselves. After they had got undressed and then washed down, they both entered the water together, foregoing the wearing of a towel.

Shikamaru moved to where he could lean his back against a wall, then beckoned to Naruto to join him. When Naruto got close, he pulled the blond to his chest, with Naruto's back resting against it. Shikamaru's legs were on the outside of his lover's. He wrapped his arms around the blond and put his head on the boy's shoulder and sighed contently. _I should thank Lee when I get back. If it wasn't for his visit, I wouldn't be enjoying this wonderful moment with my Naru._

Naruto happily sighed out too and snuggled back against his brunette lover. "Shika?"

"Yes?"

"This is great isn't it? Being here and being able to do this together?"

Shikamaru smiled and tightened his hold on the blond. "Yes it is."

"I wish we could stay here forever!" Naruto nearly shouted this.

Shikamaru chuckled. "We would become shriveled up corpses if we did that, Naru-chan." He teased his blond.

Naruto slapped one of the arms the brunette had around his waist. "You know what I meant! I mean in this village, just the two of us." He looked back at Shikamaru with a loving expression.

Shikamaru bent his head down and kissed the blond gently on the lips. "I feel the same way, Naru."

Naruto smiled and then moved his head up towards his lover to get another kiss.

The genius obliged.

They exchanged small, loving kisses at first but both soon wanted more. Naruto turned around in the brunette's arms to face him and wrapped his arms and legs around Shikamaru, then deepened the kiss. Their kisses soon became more frantic and passionate and they were rubbing their erections vigorously against each other, moaning into each other's mouths.

Shikamaru knew if he didn't stop now, he would take his blond right then and there. He pulled back from Naruto and with his hands on the blond's hips, forced Naruto to stop moving. "We need to leave now and go back to our room. We can finish this there." He was heavily breathing and trying to calm himself down.

Naruto pouted up at his love. "Aww, but it was getting so good."

Shikamaru laughed. "I know my little Naru-chan, but it will be even better if we go back to our room."

Naruto grinned. _He called me his 'little Naru-chan'! Shika can be very romantic for a lazy guy._ Naruto let go of the brunette and moved back. "Okay, but you have to make this up to me."

_Oh, I will, my Naru, I will._ Shikamaru and Naruto got out of the water and then went back into the changing room and got themselves dressed. They walked back to their hotel and then up to their room, holding hands and giving love and lust filled glances at each other all along the way.

* * *

Back in Konoha, there were two very angry females. When Sakura had gone to Tsunade to find out where the boys were, since she hunted all over the village and couldn't find them, the Fifth Hokage had been a little drunk. Tsunade had previously had a fight with Jiraiya over his spying on the young women in the village. When he left with a lot of new bruises, she pulled out her hidden stash of sake, hidden from her assistant Shizune, and had been on her fourth bottle when Sakura paid her a visit. Needless to say, she forgot about her promise to Shikamaru and told the pink-haired girl the truth. 

Now Ino and Sakura were sitting at a booth at Ichiraku's, arguing over whether or not the boys had found out about the party somehow and then left town to avoid it.

"If they did know, it had to be that baka Lee that told them!" Ino growled.

"Don't call my boyfriend a baka, Ino-pig! Lee would never do that!" Sakura glared at the blonde girl.

"And why not? Lee has as big a mouth as you have a forehead!" Ino glared back.

"Why, you..." Sakura got up and was about to clobber the other girl, but Lee arrived and saved the blonde in time, by gently grabbing the pink-haired girl's fist and holding on to it.

"Sakura-san, my love! Why are you and Ino-san fighting?" Lee looked in puzzlement at his pink-haired girlfriend.

Sakura pulled her fist out of Lee's grasp, glaring at him for stopping her, then sat back down. "Shikamaru and Naruto left the village. Ino was saying you had something to do with it. But I told her you wouldn't do that."

Lee blushed in embarrassment. "Um, Sakura-san, my love, I'm sorry, but I did tell Shikamaru about the party." His eyes dropped from hers when he saw her disappointment and anger.

"See I told you it was his fault!" Ino glared at Lee.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Lee looked back up at his love and his eyes were pleading for her forgiveness.

Sakura was unable to hold onto her anger, so she smiled at him and patted him on the arm. "It's okay, Lee. I'm sure you didn't do it to ruin our plans."

Ino looked at the other girl in surprise. _I don't understand why she would forgive him so easily!_

Lee smiled happily at the pink girl and then bent down to hug her. "I would never do anything to hurt you, my love!"

Sakura hugged him back, then pushed him away. "I know that. Now sit here and help us decide when we should throw the party."

"And don't tell them anything else!" Ino looked sternly at the boy.

Lee gulped, then nodded at the scary blonde. He sat down next to Sakura.

"So, Hokage-sama said they would be back sometime tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ino. So should we wait to have the party Friday or Saturday instead?" Sakura wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's shoulders.

Lee smiled at her and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. He remained quiet and let the girls do all the talking.

"Well, we need to check at the Mission's office and find out when most of us are going to be available, before we set a definite day. And we need to make sure no one breathes a word to Shika and Naruto about when that day will be." Ino looked pointedly at Lee.

He smiled at her nervously. "I will not say a word! I give you my word as a ninja!" He then stood up and did the nice guy pose.

Ino rolled her eyes. _I really don't get what Sakura sees in him._

Sakura smiled at Lee. "Great! I'll go over to the Mission's office now. Lee will you accompany me?"

"Of course, my perfect flower, the one who fills my youthful spirit with joy!"

Sakura blushed.

Ino just shook her head. _Maybe she likes him because he worships her so much. Now if only I could get Neji to be a little more like that._

* * *

The next day, in the late afternoon, two figures stood off to the side of the road that lead out of the village of Sounkyo. One was dark-haired and slender, the other, blue-skinned and very tall. 

"How long are we going to have to wait?" The tall man was bored and growing impatient.

"Not much longer, I sense the fox approaching. About five more minutes and he should be here."

"It was fortunate that we happened to be doing a mission close by and you sensed him. I've been waiting for the chance to get revenge on that boy." The shark man grinned in anticipation.

"No, this isn't about revenge, Kisame. We will capture him and take him back to headquarters. No playing around." Itachi looked up at his companion to show him that he wouldn't put up with any of his foolishness.

_I'm so tired of being with someone that has no sense of humor at all. He hardly ever lets me play with our victims._ Kisame nodded his head at the shorter man and then turned to look back at the direction the blond fox boy would be coming from.

* * *

"Shika, let's come back here again someday soon. It was really great to be alone with you." Naruto blushed as he remembered the best parts of their mini-vacation. _All night and most of this morning, we made love. Every time it just keeps getting better and better. He makes me so happy. I never knew I could ever be this happy. _The blond looked at his lover and smiled with love at him. 

"We will come back here again. I enjoyed our time here too. But when we get home, we still have the rest of the day and evening together." Shikamaru smiled back at his blue-eyed lover. _Every time I look at him, he seems to be even more beautiful. I always want to see him this happy._

All of a sudden, Naruto yelled stop and both boys came to a halt on the road. His fox enhanced senses had him feeling two strong chakra signatures up ahead of them. He felt uneasy.

Shikamaru looked at the blond with a questioning look. "What is it?"

"I feel that we're in danger, Shika. I think there are two powerful ninjas not too far from us."

"Is it the fox telling you that?" Shikamaru now knew that Naruto was the container for the nine-tailed demon fox. The evening before, during one of the times they were resting after a bout of lovemaking, Naruto had told him the truth about himself.

"No, it's just the extra senses I have because of him." Naruto had felt last night, that it was time to tell his love the truth. He knew Shika loved him and he just didn't want to keep the secret from him anymore. _Shika was so loving after I told him. He said he had suspected there was something different about me, ever since he saw me fight Neji in the first Chuunin Exams. I can trust Shika completely with anything_. Naruto noticed the worried look on the genius' face.

"Naruto, I think we should try to go around them." _I don't want to fight them if they are very powerful. I can't lose Naruto!_

Naruto nodded in agreement. "I think so too."

"I just hope they haven't noticed us yet. Let's go." Shikamaru then took off towards the right and jumped into the trees.

Naruto jumped up after them. They had only traveled for a couple of minutes before Naruto called out to the brunette. "Shika! They are following us! I think they are gaining on us too."

Shikamaru looked back worriedly at the blond's words. "Let's try to go faster and just keep up with me. I'm going to try and shake them off."

"Okay."

Both boys picked up their speed. They changed directions many times to try and throw off their pursuers.

All of a sudden Naruto yelled out and fell off the tree, that he had just landed on. In his fall, he managed to grab onto another branch and stopped himself from falling. He swung up to stand on it, then looked around for his lover. "Shika!"

Shikamaru had heard Naruto's first yell and turned to look behind him, but something or someone rammed into him from behind, and like Naruto, he too fell off the tree. Also, like the blond, he managed to keep from falling to the ground by grabbing hold of another branch and pulling himself up. He heard Naruto call out his name and looked around for the blond. He saw him on the ground, and he wasn't alone.

Naruto had jumped to the ground to avoid the swing of the blade that had been coming at him, after he had called out to the brunette. When he had landed on the ground, he found a man in a black and red cloak standing before him. A taller man leaped down to stand beside the other man. _Itachi! And the other one is the ugly shark man._ He glared at the two of them and tried to think of what to do. _I can't let them hurt Shika!_ Naruto jumped back away from them and quickly performed seals and called out his Kage Bunshin jutsu.

He had created a hundred clones and then sent over half of them up into the trees to try to distract and fool his opponents, leaving the others to race off in different directions on the ground. He leaped with the clones, that had gone into the trees, and found Shikamaru, grabbing hold of one of his arms, then both rushed off towards Konoha, surrounded by some of the clones. Naruto made some of the clones, use a henge to look like the brunette.

"Shika, we have to get away as fast as we can! I don't know if I could beat Itachi!" Naruto didn't want to risk a fight while his love was there. _I will not let anything happen to Shika! I just hope we can get back to Konoha before they catch us again._

"I'm glad you're getting smarter, Naru." Shikamaru smiled at the blond, even though inside he was afraid. He pushed all the energy he had into getting away from the Akatsuki members. _In the past he would have just charged right in to fight. I hope we can get away. I can't let my perfect vacation with Naruto end with us dying. That would be too troublesome._

TBC


	8. Is this the end for the lovers?

**Pairings**: main ShikaNaru, KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaShino, ChouHina, InoNejiTen (triangle). The main focus of this story is on ShikaNaru and the other pairings may be mentioned but not shown that much, I haven't decided yet.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Eight – Is this the end for the lovers?**

The two boys didn't get too far before having to dodge quickly or be hit by Kisame's sword, Samehada. Naruto and Shikamaru leaped down to the ground and then turned around to face the two Akatsuki members.

"Damn, I forgot the Sharingan can tell which is the real me! I'm sorry, Shika." Naruto felt frustrated and disappointed that his plan turned out to be a waste of time.

"It's alright, Naruto. I'll try to think of something, you just distract them if you can."

Naruto nodded at his lover and then faced their two enemies. He walked a little towards them, but kept enough distance to avoid Kisame's blade. "What do you two want? Oh, silly me." He laughed. "You want the fox, well I don't think he wants to go with you. He prefers staying with me."

The fox laughed in Naruto's head. _Talking for me now? Let me out and I'll show them how I really feel._

Naruto snorted. _Just give me your power when I need it. I'm not letting you take total control, fox._

The fox growled. _Fine, just get on with it._

Naruto drew on the power of the kyuubi and his hands turned to claws, his canines grew longer and his eyes became slitted and red.

Kisame started to move forward, but Itachi grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Let me handle this." Itachi then activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Shika, whatever you do, don't look into that bastard's eyes!" Naruto kept his eyes on Itachi, but avoided looking directly into his eyes.

Unknown to the others at the moment, Shikamaru had performed his Shadow Imitation Technique on Kisame. The shark man hadn't tried to move again after his partner had stopped him.

Naruto ran head on at Itachi, his red chakra strongly flowing around his body, giving him more strength and speed. He swung a fist at Itachi's head, but the dark haired man avoided it. Naruto had been anticipating the move and twisted around and grabbed one of Itachi's arms, jerking him back. Naruto pressed a kunai to the missing nin's neck.

* * *

About half a mile away from where the battle was going on, Kakashi and Gai were on their way back to Konoha from a mission. Their mission had taken them only a half a day to complete. 

Kakashi sensed the powerful chakra of the nine-tailed fox and called out to his partner. "Gai, follow me. Naruto is nearby and I think he's in trouble. I can sense the demon fox's chakra."

"Of course, my rival, I'm with you!" Gai then turned to follow the masked ninja.

* * *

Itachi twisted himself away from the kunai and Naruto, then grabbed at the fox boy's arm, to try and break it. 

Naruto swung a fist, using his other arm, and punched Itachi hard in the face. The dark haired man flinched, but managed to break the arm he had been holding on to. The bones made a loud cracking sound as they were crushed. Naruto flinched in pain, but kept throwing more punches.

Kisame had tried to join in the fight, to grab onto Naruto himself, but he discovered he couldn't move. "Shadow Bind, huh?"

Shikamaru smirked at the shark man. "It's called the Shadow Imitation."

Kisame tried to fight against the technique and the longer he struggled, the more pissed off he became. He started cursing Shikamaru out, but the dark haired boy just continued to smirk at him. Inside though, Shikamaru was scared. _I can't help Naruto! He has to find a way to defeat Itachi or this will all be over soon for us._

Itachi had stopped Naruto's punches by punching the blond hard in the stomach, making him double over. Then he grabbed Naruto by the head and tried to force the boy to look into his eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes and then slammed his knee hard into Itachi's groin. The dark haired man grimaced in pain, but didn't yell out or let go of the blond. Instead he moved his hands more to the front of Naruto's face to try and push his eyelids up with his thumbs. Naruto starting punching Itachi in the face again, to force him to let go.

Itachi began squeezing Naruto's head very hard, to get the blond to pass out in pain.

Luckily for Naruto and Shikamaru, Kakashi and Gai showed up at that moment. Gai leaped through the air and kicked Itachi in the side of his head. The force of the blow, knocked the Akatsuki member down.

Kakashi quickly appeared behind Kisame's back and grabbed the cloth-wrapped, Samehada, away from the man. He told Shikamaru to let the shark man go. As soon as the brunette obeyed, Kakashi hit Kisame over the back of his head with the hilt of his own sword. The force of the blow knocked the blue-skinned man unconscious.

Gai was keeping Itachi busy. The dark haired Akatsuki member realized he was outnumbered and it was time to get away. He disappeared from in front of Gai and reappeared bent over his partner. He picked up the man and then teleported them both away.

Kakashi and Shikamaru hurried over to Naruto, to check on his injuries. Naruto smiled at them both and then turned his head to smile at Gai too. "Thanks you guys! I don't know why you were in this area, but you saved both our asses."

Shikamaru bent down to his lover and put his arm around him gently. "We need to do something about your arm."

Kakashi pulled out some bandages and then picked up a sturdy stick that was nearby, he went over to Naruto and knelt down beside him. He set to work on getting the broken arm tied to the stick then he wrapped bandages tightly around both the stick and the arm. "You are lucky we happened to be coming back from a mission that took us near this area." After he had finished wrapping the arm, he made a sling for it, using Naruto's own jacket that he had already taken off the boy before working on his arm. "There, that should do until we get you back to Konoha."

Shikamaru and Kakashi helped Naruto to stand up.

Gai, who had been quiet while Kakashi had been working on Naruto's arm, finally spoke up. "I can carry Naruto on my back, if you want Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at the green spandex wearing man, who was more built than him. "Yes, I think that would be best." He helped get Naruto situated on Gai's back.

The group headed off at a fast pace down the road. Kakashi in the lead, Gai and Naruto in the middle and Shikamaru in the rear.

Naruto had his uninjured arm slung around the bowl cut haired man's shoulders. He looked back at his love and smiled. "I can't wait to get home, Shika! The fight has made me hungry. We can stop by Ichiraku's first before we go home, right?"

Shikamaru glared at the blond. "Naruto, you will be going to the hospital first. Then we will be going home. I'll make you something to eat after. I can't believe you are hungry again. We ate before we left the village."

"Hehe, I can't help it, Shika." Naruto grinned at the brunette. "I used up a lot of energy during the fight. Are you sure we can't go get some ramen first? Please?" He tried to use his puppy dog eyes on his lover.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Shikamaru was saved from those eyes.

"Naruto, you are going to the hospital first. So get over it." Kakashi gave a stern look back at the blond.

Naruto turned his head to glare at his former sensei. "Fine!"

The masked ninja looked to the front again. He grinned. _They sound like a married couple now. I'm very glad they have each other. Iruka will no longer need to check up on Naruto as often. Shikamaru will take good care of our little blond._

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru stood facing Tsunade in her office. They had just come from the hospital, after getting the broken bones in the blond boy's arm reset and his arm re-wrapped. "You were very lucky today, Naruto." 

"I know that, Tsunade baa-chan! But we couldn't help it. We tried to get away from Itachi." Naruto glanced at his silent lover. _They would have probably killed Shika. They didn't need him alive._

"Hokage-sama, I don't think Naruto should be going out of the village on missions alone. And whatever person or team he goes with, they need to be able to be strong enough to keep Itachi from attacking them."

The Hokage looked at the dark haired genius. "I understand that. But there are not many jounin we could send with him, that Itachi would be hesitant to fight."

Naruto was angry that they were talking about him like he was helpless. "I've been going out alone on missions for several months now. Itachi just happened to be in the area we were in, this time. He hasn't been searching for me, otherwise he would have been attacking me before."

"Naruto, that doesn't mean that he won't start going after you more now. I can't take the chance that the Akatsuki manage to capture you. You will die if they try to take the demon out of you." Tsunade was worried for the blond boy. _If it wasn't for Kakashi and Gai rescuing the boys, Naruto could have been captured._

Shikamaru turned to his lover. "Naruto, I can't lose you. Just do as Hokage-sama asks of you."

Naruto looked over at the brunette. "I don't want to lose you either. But I'm not going to hide away in this village or be afraid to leave it all the time."

"I will pair you up with Kakashi or Gai on missions, Naruto. They can both take turns being your team mate."

Naruto turned to look back at the blonde Hokage. "But..."

Tsunade glared at the boy. "No buts! I've made my decision. Now go home and rest."

Naruto sighed. "Alright old hag." He dodged the fist coming towards him, then headed to the door.

Shikamaru bowed to the Hokage. "Thank you."

Tsunade smiled at him. "Just take care of him. Make sure he rests."

"I will, Hokage-sama." He turned and left to follow the blond home.

* * *

Naruto was lying on his bed. Shikamaru had dragged him away from the ramen stand, when the blond had made a detour there. After they got back to the apartment, Shikamaru had made Naruto a few of his cup ramen. When the blond had finished eating, the dark haired boy had forced his boyfriend to go to bed and rest. _I'm so bored! I can't even sleep._ "Shika, can you come and join me in bed?" He called out to his love who was in the living room. 

Shikamaru walked into the bedroom and then over to the bed. He looked down at the blond. "You need to rest. You'll be more comfortable if I'm not in the bed with you."

"No I won't! I'll be more comfortable if you're lying beside me." Naruto pouted.

Shikamaru sighed. "You are so troublesome." But he laid down on the bed, anyway.

"Thanks Shika!" Naruto's right arm was the one that was broken. Since Shika was laying to his right, he was unable to roll over to face him. He couldn't even hold his love's hand. _This sucks! I wish the fox would hurry up and heal my arm._ He called to the fox and yelled at it to fix his broken arm. The fox ignored him and wouldn't answer. _Damn that fox! He must be punishing me for not letting him out. Well, I guess I can't really do anything right now, with Shika. I'll just try to go to sleep. At least he's lying here with me._ He turned to smile at the brunette, but the smile turned into a frown instead.

Shikamaru had already fallen asleep.

TBC

Sorry that this chapter is short! I wanted to get the fight scene finished in this one chapter, then move back to more romance in the next chapter. I'm not great with fight scenes so please forgive me for not making it more dramatic and longer. :)


	9. Shikamaru plans the next step

**Pairings**: main ShikaNaru, KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaShino, ChouHina, InoNejiTen (triangle). The main focus of this story is on ShikaNaru and the other pairings may be mentioned but not shown that much, I haven't decided yet.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Nine** – **Shikamaru plans the next step**

The following morning, Naruto woke up with the sun shining down on his face. He grumbled and tried to turn over, but found it very uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and looked to see why. _Oh, forgot about the sling on my arm! Hmm, my arm doesn't hurt anymore. Fox must have healed it while I slept._ He smiled. _Thanks fox! _He received no reply back.

Naruto then noticed that Shikamaru wasn't beside him. He looked up at the clock and saw it read nine am. _Oh, he's at the Academy now._ Naruto got up out of bed and then headed to the bathroom to take care of his morning business. After he was done, he went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He decided on ramen, because he felt too lazy to make anything else. _Shika's laziness must be rubbing off on me!_ Naruto grinned.

After Naruto had finished eating, he went back to his room and got dressed in his orange jumpsuit. _Got to go see the old hag to find out if there are any missions available. She better not give me another D mission!_ He left his bedroom, walked to the front door then put on his sandals. He opened the door, stepped out and then closed it, he remembered to lock it, knowing that Shikamaru had a spare key.

It was a beautiful day, the wind was light but cool, which kept it from being too hot out. Naruto walked down the street with a skip in his step, enjoying the good weather. When he got to the Hokage Tower, he practically bounced up the stairs. He was in a very good mood. He knocked once, loudly, on the door to the Hokage's office and then walked right in. "Good morning, Tsunade baa-chan!"

The blonde Hokage had been taking a nap, but jumped up and looked around when she heard the loud, boisterous voice of the blond. "Brat! Why do you have to be so loud?" She would have normally hit him over the head for his insulting nickname, but she was still a little groggy from her nap.

Naruto grinned at her. "Sorry! I wanted to see if you had a mission for me."

"I didn't assign you one because you were injured yesterday." She looked at his arm, then stood up from her chair and walked over to Naruto. She took the arm that had been injured into her hands and checked it out. "Well, it appears to be fine. But I don't have a mission for you today, so you will just have to check in with the Mission's office later this afternoon to see if anything is available for you. I'll talk to them this morning to let them know you are back on active duty status."

"Thanks, Tsunade baa-chan!"

Tsunade whacked Naruto over the head with a fist. He fell down to the floor.

Naruto groaned and rubbed the top of his head. "Hey, what did you do that for?"

Tsunade walked back to her chair and sat down. "You know why, brat. Now, unless there is anything else you need...I have a lot of paperwork to do." Actually, she didn't. She just wanted to get back to her nap.

Naruto stood back up and grinned at her. "Nope! That's all I needed to see you about." Then Naruto remembered their conversation from the day before. "Oh, since I'll be going with either Kakashi-sensei or Gai-sensei on my missions from now on, that means I get to do A and B missions, right?" _Yay! At least something good came out of this!_

"It all depends on what is available, brat. But, most likely it won't be D ones for you unless that is all we have." She smiled at Naruto, then waved towards the door. "Now leave and go enjoy your day. I'm sure you and Shikamaru can find some things to do for the rest of the day." She smirked.

Naruto blushed as he realized she knew about his and Shikamaru's relationship. "Um, yeah, thanks." He turned and went to the door, opened it and then closed it behind him. _Well, at least she didn't pick on me, like Kakashi-sensei did._

Naruto left the Hokage Tower and as soon as he was back outdoors, his mood became lighter again. He decided he was going to go to the Academy and see Shikamaru.

* * *

_Thank goodness, just one more hour and I can get the hell away from these brats!_ Shikamaru wondered why he had decided to teach at the Academy. _Oh, yeah, Iruka had been on my case everyday to work here. It was just too troublesome to keep saying no to him, when faced with his determination. I had even told myself it would be an easy job, and they call me a genius. Che._

"Shika."

Shikamaru heard his name being whispered and looked around to see who it was. He saw his blond standing in the doorway, waving at him. The brunette smiled and then turned to his class. He called out the name of the boy that was more mature than the rest of his classmates. "Riku, I need to step out of the classroom for a few minutes. Will you make sure everyone behaves while I'm gone?"

The boy stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "You can count on me Shikamaru-sensei!" Riku, a red head and a genius himself, enjoyed the times when his teacher would allow him to lord it over the other kids.

Shikamaru nodded at the red haired boy then walked to the doorway and pushed Naruto further into the hall. He closed the classroom door behind him. The genius looked around and saw they were the only ones in the hallway at that moment, so he wrapped his arms around his blond.

Naruto grinned at the brunette. "You missed me huh?" He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck, then leaned in for a kiss.

"Yeah." Shikamaru tilted his head then attacked his lover's lips voraciously.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and became just as eager. He parted his lips for the brunette and let his love's tongue hungrily explore his mouth. Naruto then started sucking on Shikamaru's tongue, drawing a loud moan from the brunette.

"You two need to wait to do that at home!" Iruka stood shocked at seeing Shikamaru and Naruto kissing passionately, not two feet from the door of a classroom filled with children. When the two boys broke away from their kiss and looked guiltily at the teacher, Iruka gave them both stern looks. "Shikamaru, I am very surprised at your behavior. I would never have guessed you couldn't control your hormones in public. As for you, Naruto...why are you here?"

Naruto and Shikamaru dropped their arms from around each other and stepped back to put a little distance between them. The blond was blushing, his face beet red. The brunette had a light tint of pink on his own cheeks.

"S-Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I came here to see Shika and then I just got a little carried away."

"Well, if you two can't control yourselves, you should have waited until after school was out to visit him." Iruka then looked at Shikamaru. "This better not happen again, Shikamaru." Iruka knew the two boys were in love and he supported their relationship, but they had to learn to control themselves. If any of the children or their parents had seen them like that, then there would have been trouble.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Iruka. It won't happen again."

Iruka nodded at him. "Good." Then he smiled at them. "By the way, I wanted to say congratulations to the both of you." He walked over to Naruto and smiled happily at him. "I'm glad you found someone to love that loves you back the same way, Naruto. I want you to be happy."

Naruto smiled and then hugged his former sensei. "Thank you, Iruka-sensei.

Iruka hugged him back, then stepped back after their hug. "Now, Naruto you need to leave so that Shikamaru can get back to work."

Naruto looked at his lover. "I'll see you at Ichiraku's when you're done here, right?"

Shikamaru smiled at the blond. "Yes, I'll be there."

Naruto smiled back and was about to hug him, but remembered what Iruka had said and changed his mind. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye Shika and bye Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka and Shikamaru both smiled at the blond and said good bye back. Naruto turned around and walked away.

"Shikamaru."

The brunette turned to face the older man. "Yes?"

"I'm very happy that Naruto has you. Take good care of him, okay?"

Shikamaru smiled. "I will. He needs someone to keep him out of trouble."

Iruka laughed. "Yes, you have a hard job ahead of you." Then he patted Shikamaru on the shoulder and left to go back to his office.

The brunette sighed. _Well, time to go back to the classroom._ He then turned around and walked to the door and opened it. _At least Riku knows how to keep the others from going wild when I'm out._ Shikamaru walked back into the classroom.

* * *

Later that day, after Shikamaru had gotten home from his job at the Mission's office, he was relaxing in the tub with Naruto lying in his arms in front of him. Both boys felt very content and were lost in their thoughts. 

_If only I could marry Naru. I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. If he was a girl, I could marry him and no one would care. But since he is a boy, I think my mother would throw a fit if we married. She probably has my life all planned out for me. My father sent me a note to tell me that I should come home to talk with Mom. He said she was taking out her anger on him, angry about how I was ruining my future. I don't want to see her though! It's terrible being afraid of your own mother. But I am. She's scary. _

Naruto snuggled back into Shikamaru. _Hmm, he must be thinking about something. I didn't get a reaction from him. I love taking baths with Shika, and showers too. It's so intimate and I feel so comfortable around him. I still find it hard to believe sometimes, that he actually loves me. Me, the loud, annoying blond._ Naruto chuckled in his head. _I remember when he used to say those things about me. It didn't hurt my feelings really, because all my friends would say that about me. But they would still be my friends anyway. Oh, I forgot to tell Shika!_ Naruto leaned forward a little and turned to look back at his lover. "Shika?"

Shikamaru was distracted from his thoughts by hearing his name called. He looked down at the blond. "Yes?"

Naruto smiled at him. "I forgot to tell you, but we have a party to go to, tonight. It's at Sakura's house."

_Damn! How am I going to get out of this?_ The dark haired boy frowned.

Naruto was puzzled by his frown. "What's wrong, Shika?"

Shikamaru wiped the frown off his face. "Oh, nothing. Did you tell her we would be going?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we go? It will probably be fun." Naruto smiled eagerly.

_He wants to go. Well, I guess it will be less troublesome if we just get this whole thing over with._ Shikamaru smiled back at the blond. "Okay, what time do we have to be there?"

"Oh, at seven. She said we don't have to bring anything but ourselves. But I wonder if I should bring some ramen." Naruto didn't think a party was a party without his favorite food.

Shikamaru laughed. "Worried they won't serve ramen?"

Naruto smiled at his love's laugh. "Well, I don't want to get there and find out they forgot to provide any."

"Alright, well I think we should get out of the tub now. The water's getting cold."

"You're right!" Naruto got up and climbed out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and started drying himself off.

Shikamaru got out of the tub, too and began drying his own self off. Both boys then headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

_What should I wear?_ Naruto wanted to look good for his lover. He decided on a pair of black trousers that rode low on his hips and a black t-shirt with a red spiral on it's front. The shirt only came down to his belly button, leaving some of his stomach bare. As long as he didn't use any chakra, his fox seal wouldn't show and he wanted to look sexy for his boyfriend.

Shikamaru chose to wear a pair of loose fitting, dark gray cotton pants and a plain, dark green cotton short-sleeved shirt. He looked over at the blond when he was finished dressing. _Wow! My Naru looks hot! He makes me want to strip those clothes off, then throw him on the bed and have my way with him._

Naruto had been admiring his lover's body too, which looked very sexy to him despite the plain clothes. He noticed the lustful gleam in the brunette's eyes and the mouth hanging open. Naruto laughed, then with a seductive voice asked, "Like what you see, huh?"

Shikamaru just nodded and gulped.

Naruto laughed again. "Well, you can wait till we get back from the party to have your way with me. If we don't show up, Sakura said she would come over here, beat the crap out of the both of us, then drag our bruised and bleeding bodies over to her house."

Shikamaru shuddered as the image of that came into his mind. _She would probably do it too._ His eyes focused on the blond again. "You better be ready for a night of little sleep then, Naru." He smirked at the blond, then turned away to leave the bedroom.

Naruto blushed. _Who needs sleep anyway? Well, I do have a mission tomorrow but Gai-sensei and I won't be leaving until noon.Shika's lucky that tomorrow is Saturday and he doesn't have to work at the Academy. _Naruto followed his love out of the bedroom. When he got into the living room, he looked at the clock on the wall and saw it read six-thirty. _What are we going to do until it's time to leave?_ He looked over at Shikamaru.

_Damn, we still have thirty minutes to kill before the party starts and the only thing I want to do right now, would end up with us missing the party altogether. I wouldn't mind that, but it's better to just get this party out of the way. Everyone will congratulate us, give their support, then leave us alone to be happy together._ "Naru, let's take a walk. That will kill some time before the party."

Naruto smiled happily at his genius boyfriend. "Good idea!" The blond completely forgot about taking some cups of ramen with him.

Both boys headed to the front door and put on their sandals, then Shikamaru opened the door and let Naruto go out first. The brunette closed and locked the door behind him, then he grabbed onto one of the blond's hands and held it.

Naruto was pleased to be able to hold hands with his love in public. He squeezed the other's hand. "I love you, Shika."

Shikamaru looked down into the blue eyes of his most precious person. "I love you too, Naru." Then he looked ahead at the street in front of them. Both boys walked down the road holding hands and smiling.

When they passed a jewelry store, Shikamaru saw some beautiful engagement and wedding rings on display, but didn't stop to take a closer look at them. _I'll wait until tomorrow, after Naru leaves on his mission. I want it to be a surprise._ He smiled as he thought of how the blond would react, when he proposed to him. _Naru will be surprised, but I won't take no for answer. I've made up my mind. My mother will just have to live with it._

TBC


	10. Will Naruto accept Shikamaru's proposal?

**Pairings**: main ShikaNaru, KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaShino, ChouHina, InoNejiTen (triangle). The main focus of this story is on ShikaNaru and the other pairings may be mentioned but not shown that much, I haven't decided yet.

**Warnings**: This is yaoi, so there will be homosexual pairings in this story. If this bothers you then please don't read this story. Mature content, crude language, cursing and sexual references are in this story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. This story is a work of fiction based on the Naruto manga and anime series.

Thoughts and dreams are represented by italics.

**Chapter Ten** – **Will Naruto accept Shikamaru's proposal?**

The next afternoon, after Shikamaru had walked with Naruto to the front gate to meet with Gai, he turned to the blond and took him into his arms. "Be careful out there."

Naruto hugged the genius tightly. "I will, don't worry." Then the blond raised his head up and accepted the loving kiss that Shikamaru gave him. After a minute, they both let go of each other and stepped back. "I should be back home tomorrow afternoon."

Gai was touched by the loving scene he was witnessing. He wiped a tear from his eye that had fallen. Then he smiled his sparkling smile at the boys. "Such love that I am seeing between the two of you has made me feel youthful again. Ah, the passions of youth!"

Naruto laughed and Shikamaru turned his head away in embarrassment. _I feel sorry for Naruto having to be alone on a mission with Gai. But, then again, he doesn't seem to be upset about it._ He waved at the blond and his tall dark haired team mate. "See you tomorrow!"

Naruto and Gai waved back at the brunette and called out goodbyes.

Shikamaru watched them leave until he could no longer see his love. Then he turned around and headed back into the village. _Time to go to that jewelry store. I hope I can find the perfect rings._

* * *

Later that evening, Shikamaru was sitting on the couch and looking at the rings he had bought earlier. _I hope he likes them. I'm going to have to go on some missions myself, to fill up my savings account again. It will be worth it though. I'm not going to tell my parents about this until after Naruto says yes._ Shikamaru then frowned as the thought that Naruto could say no, came into his head. _He loves me. Naru has told me that he's happier than he's ever been in his life. He has no reason to turn me down._

Shikamaru put the rings back in their box and then put the box down on the coffee table in front of him. He got up from the couch and headed to the bedroom, where he then proceeded to undress. He got into the bed wearing only his boxers. He couldn't fall asleep at first, because of thoughts about what would happen when Naruto came back. Thirty minutes later he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, at two pm, Naruto and Gai returned from their mission and headed to the Hokage Tower to check in and to turn in their mission report. The Hokage wasn't in her office, so they both talked with the chuunin in charge at the Mission's office. After Naruto had received his paycheck and was told that he didn't have a mission on Monday, the blond said goodbye to Gai and then left the office to head home. 

After he arrived home, he was greeted at the door by Shikamaru. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blond and held him close, then kissed him passionately.

Naruto was surprised by getting attacked by his love as soon as he had got through the door. _Shika must have missed me a lot!_ He responded quickly to the brunette's attentions and kissed back just as passionately.

Shikamaru had to stop himself from dragging Naruto off to the bedroom. _Now is not the right time._ The dark haired boy broke off the kiss, then released the blond and stepped back from him. "Naruto, come and sit on the couch with me. There is something I want to say to you." He then led the surprised boy to the couch and both sat down next to each other.

Shikamaru took a deep breath then turned to look in his lover's blue eyes. "I love you, Naru. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." Shikamaru then looked at the coffee table and reached for the small box that was on it and picked it up. He turned back to look at the blond, handing him the box. "Open it."

Naruto opened the box and looked inside. He looked up at Shikamaru in surprise and wonder. "They are beautiful, Shika. But what are they for?" Naruto had an idea, but he wanted to hear the words from his love.

"I want to marry you, Naru. Will you marry me?" Shikamaru held his breath.

Naruto's eyes started to water. _I'm so happy! I can't believe he asked me to marry him._ He fought to keep himself from crying. "Yes, Shika! I will!" Then a sob came out.

Shikamaru let out the air he had been holding and then breathed again. He grabbed Naruto and hugged him tightly. He started to rub the blond's back, to soothe him. He just let his love get his crying over with, before saying anything else. "I spoke to the Hokage already, earlier today. She agreed to perform the ceremony for us. I guess you want all our friends to be there too, right?"

Naruto pulled back from the brunette and looked at him with a big smile on his face. "Tsunade baa-chan is going to marry us? That is great, Shika! Yes, I want all our friends to be there. I should go see Sakura-chan to find out what needs to be done."

Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's chin and lifted his face up so that he could look into the eyes he loved. "Everything has already been taken care of. All of our friends will be available tonight. The ones that had missions, should be back before the wedding."

Naruto's eyes got big. "What? It's tonight?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Yes, it would be too troublesome for me to wait. But I do need to go over to my parent's house and invite them. I've been putting if off, because my mother will probably throw a fit." _I wish I could get someone else to tell her. But for my Naru, I'll try to be brave._

Naruto grabbed the back of Shikamaru's head and pulled him down for a kiss. This time it was Naruto that pushed his tongue in the other boy's mouth, first. He explored his love's mouth, groaning in pleasure and causing Shikamaru to do the same.

They traded hot, passionate kisses for several minutes. Then Naruto pulled back and looked at the brunette with a serious expression on his face. "You should go talk to your parents now. What am I going to wear though?" He practically whined as he asked this.

"I'll go see my parents. You go look in our closet." He grinned at the blond. Then he forced himself to get up from the couch and went to the door.

Naruto jumped up and ran to the bedroom.

Shikamaru laughed and then put on his sandals. He left the apartment to go face his worst nightmare.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto and Shikamaru stood side by side facing the Hokage. All of their former classmates, as well as Neji, Tenten and Lee were seated behind them. Kakashi, Iruka, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and Shikamaru's parents were there too. 

Naruto was wearing a white kimono that had orange foxes decorating it, with a matching orange sash. Shikamaru's kimono was sky blue with white fluffy clouds and golden suns decorating it. His sash was gold.

The boys each spoke their own words to each other during the ceremony. Shikamaru spoke first. "I promise to love, protect, and take care of you for as long as I live, Naru. The day I realized that I loved you was one of the happiest days of my life. I never realized just how much I was missing until I got to know you and thoughts of you took over my life. I love you more than life itself, Naru." Shikamaru's voice had been steady and filled with sincerity and love.

Naruto didn't bother to try and keep the tears out of his eyes. He smiled at his love then spoke to him. "Shika, I love you more than anything in the world. I promise to love, protect and take care of you too, for the rest of my life. I never knew what love was before, until you showed me. You are the most important and precious person in my life."

Tsunade had tears in her eyes too. "You may now exchange rings."

Shikamaru and Naruto took the rings that the Hokage held out to them and then put them on each other. The wedding bands were gold, engraved with silver leafs around the outside of them, inside the bands were the words, 'I will love you forever' written. For Naruto's ring, it was addressed to him and signed Shika and Shikamaru's ring was addressed to him and signed Naru.

After they exchanged the rings they kissed. The Hokage had to break them apart after a couple of minutes, when it looked like they weren't going to stop any time soon. Everyone laughed at that.

The newly married couple then walked to where their guests were and received congratulations from all of them. Shikamaru's mother, who had been angry before the wedding, had got over it when she saw the love each of the boys were showing to each other. She had even been crying during the part where they spoke their words. She gave her son and her new son-in-law hugs. Shikamaru was relieved at her change of heart, but the hug had nearly caused him to pass out. His mother was pretty strong.

Naruto hugged his new mother-in-law back. He now had a family. Both of his in-laws insisted they come by soon to have dinner with them. Naruto finally pried himself away from his strong mother-in-law and went to look for his missing husband. He found the brunette talking with Chouji and Hinata by the punch bowl.

Shikamaru saw his love coming and quickly said his goodbyes to the couple. He walked to meet his husband halfway. Then grabbed his arm and rushed with him to the door. He pulled Naruto into the hallway, then spoke to him as he walked rapidly away from where they had just left. "Come on, we're going home now. I plan on sealing all the windows and the front door so no one can get in uninvited."

Naruto ran to keep from being dragged by his husband. "We didn't get to eat! I'm starving Shika!"

"I'll feed you when we get home."

* * *

After they got back to the apartment, true to his word, Shikamaru set seals on all the windows and the front door. He drew all the curtains closed for privacy. 

While the brunette had been doing all this, Naruto had been in the kitchen heating up leftover ramen that they had brought back from the ramen stand earlier that day. There was still enough to make a decent meal with. He placed the bowls on the table, then called out to Shikamaru to come eat. Being too hungry to wait for the other, he started digging in right away.

Shikamaru came into the kitchen and sat down to eat his own meal.

When Naruto was finished, he looked at his new husband. "Why were you in such a hurry to get back here?"

Shikamaru looked up from his meal. "I wanted to get you alone. I didn't feel like waiting any longer."

"Why not? We have the rest of our lives to spend together, Shika."

Shikamaru finished the last bite of his ramen, then looked up and smiled at the blond. "Because I couldn't wait to consummate our marriage." He got up from the table and walked over to Naruto, then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up from his chair. "Let's go to bed now, Naru." He leaned down to kiss the blond's jaw, then moved his lips down to the boy's neck and started trailing kisses down it.

Naruto moaned in pleasure. _Hmm, I guess this is better than staying at the reception._ He grabbed Shikamaru's arm and then pulled him along and lead him to the bedroom.

The End!


End file.
